Dissidia Omniverse, Part 1: Victis
by Wiggles-n-stuff
Summary: The Grand Convergence has brought heroes and villains from across the omniverse to the galaxy of Grand Centari. Sonic the Hedgehog has joined the Grand Centari Defense Force, and works for the greater good as well as, hopefully, a way home. Stationed on the planet Victis, he runs into unlikely allies, and powerful enemies. Expect many more crossover characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Dissidia Omniverse**

By Wiggles-n-stuff

Part 1: Victis

Chapter 1: Spines and Shadows

A golden bolt of energy broke the outer atmosphere of the planet Victis. The shining comet burned brightly against the blackness of space, as it approached Watchtower 2. The 'borrowed' station hung in a constant orbit around the Balanced Blue World, acting as the G.C.D.F. (Grand Centari Defense Force) orbital base for Victis. The golden light abruptly changed course and flew toward Watchtower 2. The streaking light closed in and stopped just inside the Command Deck's visual range for a moment. Screens inside the Command Deck magnified the object, revealing a small gold spiny creature waving to them, before launching further into space. The acting Commander looked over a subordinate's shoulder at the magnified images, and reached forward clicking a button. The figure on screen brought it's right hand up to it's right ear, and a voice came over the console's speaker.

"This is Field Operative Sonic, go ahead." Sonic the Hedgehog, currently in his Super Mode, tore through the black at speeds bordering on ridiculous. He was easily putting any non light-speed capable starship to shame. Having already been briefed back at the planet HQ on Victis, Sonic just did a visual check with the station before heading toward his mission. **(D.O. Character Intro: I really hope you know who Sonic the Hedgehog is, but in case you don't, he's SEGA's poster child, an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog. Sonic, as his name states, can run at speeds up to Mach 1, but has been known to go faster depending on the circumstances. He is stated to be around 15 years old, and very carefree, but actively plays the Hero in his world.)**

"Agent Sonic we have confirmed that a Bronze Tribe Hive had entered our deep space radar range about 10 minutes ago. Your objective is to take out the Hive before it reaches Victis's orbit. It's current trajectory would put it within a mile of Farar, Victis's satellite, in 5 minutes. You have been called as our other deep orbit patrols and ships are currently elsewhere occupied." The Commander said into his earpiece, as he watched Sonic's light grow further away. He straitened up and saw the twinkling remains of Sonic through the station glass.

"Can do. Be back before you can blink." Sonic retorted cockily, as he clicked a button on his ear piece, disconnecting the call. His arm went back to his side as he boosted faster toward Farar, and the incoming bug hive. **(D.O. Enemy Info: The Bronze Tribe are from the anime Heroic Age. They are a race of distinctly worm-like space faring creatures.)**

With Sonic's speed he reached the destination a minute before the Hive came into sight. He waited impatiently for the target to reach him. He had his arms crossed, and was tapping his right index finger on his left bicep when it finally came into sight.

"Bout time guys." Sonic grinned, and bolted toward the massive asteroid Hive. Worm-like bugs started pouring out of the Hive by the hundreds, as they tried to intercept the golden blur. They launched a plethora of red energy beams all aimed at him. Sonic just broke into a confident toothy smile, and zigzagged between the multitude of bugs effortlessly, avoiding both energy beams and acid breaths. The Hive's shields came up, a pattern designed by a bunch of hexagonal pieces connected together, as the hero drew near. Sonic just sped up increasing his power output, and shattered the shields upon his impact. The shield cracked like glass against his golden energy, and he blitzed into the rocky surface of the asteroid. Boring through the rock, he came out in the control center of the Hive. A single puny bug held to the hive by bio organic tissue twitched helplessly when it saw the intruder. Stopping just long enough to give the scared bug a smile, he launched into and through it, then out the back side of the Hive. At a distance it looked like a gold beam flying from the asteroid, before the beam abruptly shot 90 degrees strait up, and arced itself lazily over the rock. The Bronze Tribe hive developed green glowing cracks along it's surface, as Sonic flew back to it's front.

He headed into the mass of wiggling space worms again when the hive finally exploded, launching debris everywhere. The bugs twitched violently before seizing up and dying. Their lifeless and dormant bodies would now float endlessly in the vacuum. Sonic got a safe distance from the explosion before turning back around to admire his handiwork. He, by no means, advocated killing, but this was a new world and these creatures would have easily wiped the planet clean, following their unknown master's command. Sonic sighed heavily before spinning in place and taking off back toward Watchtower 2. **(D.O. Info: Watchtower 2 is an orbiting space station in the Justice League Comic universe, from DC Comics.) **

Within a minute Sonic's voice piped in over the same com that had hailed him minutes earlier. "Field Operative Sonic, reporting in. The Bronze Tribe Hive has been taken care of. I'll be stopping by Watchtower 2 for a chili dog, so someone better open a window." Sonic chuckled at his own joke, his right finger in his ear, as he came within sight of the station again.

"Roger that Agent Sonic. Good job out there. Docking Bay 4 will be ready to receive you. Over and out." The Commander spoke again in a gruff but thankful voice.

"Thanks." Sonic replied as his finger left his ear, and his body turned toward the lower section of the station. Two large metal doors slid open, revealing a white energy shield just inside the doors. Sonic passed harmlessly through the shielding, and the metal doors shut behind him. Barely slowing down, the hedgehog's body lost it's golden aura, and it's yellow spiked up fur, returning to his spiny blue fur, as he powered down. Just before landing Sonic curled into a ball, and rolled along the ground for a few feet before bouncing up into a standing position. He opened his palms up about mid chest, and seven different colored gems materialized above them. Sonic let them float around him for a moment before he reached to his side, and grabbed a box hanging from a belt at his waist. Opening the lid on the box the emeralds shrunk and slid into the tiny thing. 'I really need to ask if I can keep this when I go back home. Having an extra dimensional holding box is really handy.' Sonic smiled at the thought, as he closed the lid and replaced the box. **(D.O. Info: The seven gems of Sonic's are called the Chaos Emeralds. They are a source of immense power on his home world of Mobius. Their power can create miracles when used correctly. Sonic and some of his friends use their power to transform themselves into their Super Modes.)**

Sonic, after waving to a few people he'd knew, headed into the main corridors of the station. Despite standing just over 3 feet tall, nobody he passed looked down on the diminutive hero and agent. Sonic just had that award winning personality that people liked, and enemies hated. He easily made friends almost wherever he went, and frequenting the G.C.D.F.'s bases made him recognizable by most who worked there. He happily returned waves, and gestures of good jobs (thumbs up, etc.), and exchanged simple pleasantries. As he rounded a corner, Sonic spotted another fellow Field Operative clad in green body armor.

"Hey Chief down way low!" Sonic called out happily to the the giant of a man, bringing his right hand up. Master Chief dropped his right arm down, and the two hands clapped loudly in passing. Sonic smirked and nodded, which Chief returned the nod, and the two continued on their ways. Deciding to whistle a tune as he walked, Sonic made his way to the mess hall. **(D.O. Character Intro: Master Chief is the main protagonist from the majority of the Halo video game franchise. He is roughly 7ft 2in in his green body armor.)**

After inhaling about nine chili dogs, Sonic, happily pats his stomach, and lets out a sigh of fulfillment. Sitting along with some of the other G.C.D.F. crew and members, he contentedly listens to their conversations, and joins in when he can. Usually its a witty remark or playful jab, but the hedgehog keeps the atmosphere optimistic.

It had been some time since Sonic had arrived in Grand Centari, and had joined up with the Grand Centari Defense Force. In all honesty he'd gotten used to being transported to weird realms and worlds, so this was just another adventure to jump into. Luckily the Chaos Emeralds had been with him when he was sucked into this world. So he could use them to go Super Sonic if needed. He had yet to meet any of his companions from Mobius, but he ended up meeting plenty of heroes and villains with similar circumstances. Master Chief had been one of these such heroes. The stoic Spartan was not easy to get to know, but Sonic's overly positive attitude and cocky disposition eventually wore the soldier down to friend status.

"Well guys and gals I need to be drifting back to Victis. Got things to see and places to explore. Catch ya all later." Hopping from his seat and waving off the others, Sonic headed toward Docking Bay 4.

Sonic was standing before the opening metal shutters in Docking Bay 4. The white energy shield just before the doors was there to keep the area pressurized, and sealed from outer space, yet allow objects in and out as long as they approved to. To Sonic these doors seemed to be taking forever to open. His foot tapped impatiently on the metal floor, and his hands balled into fists resting on his hips.

Once the doors were open enough, and clearance was given, Sonic pulled from his infini-box the seven Chaos Emeralds. The multi-colored gems of power swirled around the hedgehog quickly before the area around him burst into golden light, and Sonic himself became golden with red eyes. The emeralds had absorbed into his body. He gave a smile and nod to all in the hangar before floating in the air. In a golden flash he was gone past the white shield into space. The golden tail that followed him violently took a shot strait down toward Victis.

Within minutes Sonic had landed in Victis's capital city Hedron. His super form dissipated, and his blue self stood on a heli-pad of a random building. Sonic rarely bothered to check in at the G.C.D.F. bases upon his return, as he usually would start exploring right as he got back. They knew how to get a hold of him if they needed anyway. After depositing the Chaos Emeralds into his infini-box, he pulled out a pair of green tinted silver rimmed shades. Slipping the glasses over his eyes, and doing a few very fast stretches, Sonic stood looking off into the endless horizon. Then in a blue blur he was off.

…..

The afternoon had just begun when Sonic came to his first stop. A lake, he'd yet to discover, was sprawled out in front of him. It was hidden on all sides by high hills and a forest lining the hills. The lake itself was very still and tranquil, and as blue as his own fur. At first glance anyone would have thought the surrounding area around the lake just more hills, like the rest in the area. A happy little find in Sonic's opinion.

Striding toward the lake's edge Sonic took a knee and drew some water into his hand. The water smelled fine, and looked clean. More than enough reason for the adventurer to take a drink. After his fill, he took a few steps back up the embankment, and lied down with his hands behind his head. The afternoon sun beat down on him, and he quickly drifted off into an nice nap.

…..

"Hey..." Sonic's ear twitched ever so slightly at the odd voice whispering to him. It wasn't enough for him to open his eyes though, so he simply turned to the side and got comfortable again.

"Hey listen..." There it was again, a strange voice that sounded like it shouldn't make any sense, and louder this time.

"Mmm..go away Amy I'm sleeping." Sonic grumbled making a shooing gesture, before he rolled on his other side.

A small shadow-like hand lightly pinched Sonic's ear and held it open. The arm connected to a similar shadow-like body, which was tethered to the hedgehog's own shadow. The large weirdly shaped head sucked in a breath, and then let loose right into Sonic's ear.

"HEY BLUE FUZZY THING WAKE UP!" A shout, to any other person beside the two, that sounded like gibberish, rung loud and true. The noise quickly rattled the hedgehog awake in a terrified and pained manner. Sonic's eyes shot open, and his hand immediately covered his poor shaking ear. In a flash he was standing, and looking around wildly for the source of the rude awakening.

"Over here blue boy." The strange female voice said, and Sonic wheeled around to come face to face with a floating shadow that looked like a small person. Confused and slightly deaf in one ear, he stared at the orange and red eye of the shadow thingie, which just stared back at him. Sonic, just to be sure, took a quick look all around them to make sure they were alone, and this wasn't a trap. He noticed that he had slept into the late afternoon hours, as the sun was starting to set. They were alone from what he could see, so he turned back to the shadow being, and scratched the back of his head between his spines.

The shadow creature was about to speak up, when Sonic quickly cut it off by raising a finger between them. "Okay before we start, good or bad?" His eyes were closed in thought as he continued to scratch his head with the other hand.

"Excuse me?" The weird voice asked genuinely confused, which was mirrored in the look in its eye.

"I've been through this before, and I just want to know are you a good or bad creature." Sonic sounded a tiny bit annoyed.

"Okay, first things first blue one, I'm not a creature. I'm a Twili, and my name is Midna, The Twilight Princess. And to answer your question I'm not going to harm you." Midna's shadow hands went to her hips. She sounded rather miffed at Sonic's statement. **(D.O. Character Info: Midna is from the Legend of Zelda video game series, specifically LOZ: The Twilight Princess. She is the second main protagonist in the game, and helps Link throughout the story.)**

"Well then Princess Midna, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. How may I be of service to you?" Sonic deftly brought his right hand in a swing resting over his chest, and gave her a small bow. Midna's expression was abruptly changed from annoyed to confused and stunned. Sonic's actions easily caught her off guard.

Midna blinked a few times before she regained her composure. Bringing a small curled up hand to her mouth, and clearing her throat regally. "Yes, um well, glad to know you are more accommodating than my last vassal. *Ehem* Sonic the Hedgehog..."

"Just call me Sonic, Princess Midna." Midna was not used to this much conversation, especially since her last ally, and had to collect herself again.

"Right, um, Sonic I seem to have been pulled from my home, the Twilight Realm, and brought here. I wish to find a way back." Midna finished, trying to be as royally kind as she could.

"You and me both Princess." Sonic gave her a sideways smile, and crossed his arms as Midna gave him a dumbfounded one eyed stare. Seeing her confusion he explained. "Well Princess, I'm actually from a different world myself. It seems, at least from what I've gotten out of it, that all sorts of people are being pulled to this particular galaxy by cosmic forces or something. There haven't been any who know why, even the original inhabitants of the worlds here, and so far no way back."

"You're kidding me..." Midna trailed off uncertain.

''Fraid not Princess, we're stuck here." Sonic looked up to the darkening sky and started to see the stars. Midna's floating body drooped noticeably, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"This doesn't seem real. There must be a way." Sonic looked back down at Midna, and her shadow form seemed to be taking a much more definitive look, like she was solidifying into a corporeal form. He rubbed a finger under his nose and smiled to her. Midna looked very much like an imp to him Her body was a an odd mixture of black and white coloring, with her arms and right side of her chest being draped in black. Her mid chest, belly, and right leg were mostly white, and her left leg was black. Her face was white up to her nose, and black the rest of the way. Her left eye was covered by a weirdly horned mask, the covering section looked like an eye design. On her long pointy ears, her arms, and her legs were boxy turquoise glowing markings. She was smaller than him by maybe a half foot, but the weird head adornment made up for the rest of it. Her one visible eye had yellow scalera, a bright orange pupil, and a black center.

"If it helps Princess I'll help you look for a way." He gave her a confident closed eyed smile which gave her some hope. "So this is what you really look like huh?" Midna was shaken from her thoughts as she looked down at herself then to the sky.

"Oh yes, I'm a being of shadow and darkness, I cannot take my true form in the light. Since it is approaching night I can take my corporeal form again." Her form completely solidified as if on her notice, and she replaced her hands on her hips.

"Huh, thought you'd be taller."

"You are not one to talk Sonic. Besides this isn't all of me." She gave him a toothy knowing grin, and he just scratched his head, smiling back slightly bewildered.

**PART 1, CHAPTER 1 END**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the owned characters in this fic. They are all the property of their respective owners. I'm just hijacking them.

**A/N:** Welcome welcome to my new story. Thank you for reading it. I do hope you enjoyed it too. So here's the skinny on this particular story. This is a multi-dimensional nexus planet system, that has inexplicably started to draw in heroes and villains from many different realities. So expect a bunch or random appearances by many different characters. I will churn out a companion to this, explaining in greater detail the particulars of this planet system called Grand Centari, and it's biggest players.

I kind of want this story to evolve by using my fan's responses. If you want to see someone particular give me a response by review or pm, and I may add them. There will be the two main protagonists of Part 1: Victis, for now. The other parts will revolve around other planets, factions, and characters. That is if I get around to them.

Now this story is kinda written by whim, so don't expect much in a time table. When the urge hits I'll write, but my other story "A Hollow Queen's Dark Knight" comes first. Either way I hope this story will grow. I also want to thank fellow author RebukX7 for the Dissdia Omniverse Information or (D.O. Info) interjections. His LIAG Facts were the progenitor for them. So RR people and I'll see you in the next chapter. Sorry for the long A/N.

~Wiggles.


	2. Chapter 2: Reckless

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the owned characters in this fic. They are all the property of their respective owners. I'm just hijacking them.

KEY

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

_'Telepathic Speech'_

Part 1: Victis

Chapter 2: Reckless

After a few minutes of conversing and comparing notes, it was found out that Midna was brought to Grand Centari recently. She had been dragged here from her realm, and again saddled with diminished powers and a diminutive form. However she could feel her powers returning ever so slowly. She also had a hold of the remainders of the Fused Shadow, which were broken and seemed to have their powers drained as well. Sonic basically sat on the grass and nodded while she explained things. He didn't seem to grasp the entirety of what she told him, but he kept good cliff notes. After her explanation, Sonic asked her to accompany him to Hedron and the G.C.D.F. HQ there. **(D.O. Info: Fused Shadow, is an ancient relic in the LOZ Universe. It holds within it enormous power, which transforms the host, and grants them that power. The headpiece Midna wears is one of the four pieces of the mask-like relic.)**

After she agreed Sonic noticed that it had fallen from dusk into night. Looking down at the gps watch he was given by G.C.D.F., he tapped a button on it. Normally he would never use it, as adventuring was his game, but he wanted to get back to the G.C.D.F. headquarters and introduce Midna to them. As regulation stated, since the Grand Convergence started, all new allies or enemies need to be reported for information and regulation purposes. Basically they wanted to keep an eye on the new powers showing up.

"So how does this work Princess? I guess I could carry you, but I'm pretty fast. I'm not sure how you'll hold up." Understatement of the year right there, but Sonic figured he'd surprise Midna.

"I'm sure you are Sonic, but I can hold my own. My last companion had a wolf's speed. I should be fine if you carry me." Midna was ever so confident that a hedgehog couldn't be that faster than a wolf.

"Alright, well then..." Sonic suddenly scooped Midna up bridal style, and nodded his head slipping his glasses over his eyes. They lost their tint and acted like regular glasses with a built in HUD. "...hang on Princess."

Midna had just adjusted herself in his arms, when they took off like a bullet. She let out a small 'Eep", and felt herself smooshed against him as they continued to speed along the night time terrain. Sonic looked down at Midna, and gave her a smug smile. She could only looked up at him in shock at his speed.

"You sure you want to travel this way?" He asked calmly over the racing wind, not taking his eyes away from the path before him.

"How..wha..." She could barely hear him, and was still shocked by the speed. Sonic slowed down to a jog, and she finally caught her breath. "Okay...I wasn't expecting that. Um..I'll just travel in your shadow for now." Midna did her best to smooth away her surprise, as she got down from his arms.

"Alright Princess. It'll be a bit till we get back to headquarters anyway. I hope you won't mind." Sonic chuckled, and Midna slipped into his shadow with the thought of what she had gotten herself into. For his part Sonic felt some sort of presence around him when she did this. It felt kinda like how one feels when standing in a heavy fog. He shrugged and took off again leaving only a dust cloud in his wake.

Midna observed the strange starry sky from Sonic's dim shadow. Her uncovered eye looked at up at the brilliant display of lights in the sky. Even moving as fast as Sonic was the sky was so vast the stars seemed to stay put.

'___Sonic...' _Midna's voice echoed inside his ears as clear as day, even over the rushing wind. Sonic was a bit surprised at her clear voice, but shook it off as it wasn't really anything new.

"What can I do you for Princess?" Sonic spoke to the air, unsure if her voice was in his head or not, and if he should respond in kind.

___'Aren't you afraid that you'll never get back to your home?' _Her voice was unsure, with a hint of worry. Sonic just smirked before he replied, and changed direction as shown in his glasses HUD.

"There is always that chance Princess. But I don't let it worry me. I have been to places with seemingly no way home, and I still managed to find my way back. Don't you worry Princess, I will do my best to get you back to your home." Midna sighed but was swayed by Sonic's conviction, and couldn't help but smile an unseen smile.

___'Thank you Sonic, and please, just call me Midna.'_

There was silence between the two travelers until Sonic stopped on a hill overlooking the capital city Hedron. It had been about an hour travel since he knew where he was going this time. He wasn't sure, but Sonic could almost hear soft steady breaths coming from Midna. If he were to guess she must have fallen asleep, which he mused on for a while. ___'__I guess even shadows need to sleep.' _A warm smile came to his face before he spoke up.

"Midna, we're just about to Hedron, you can see it from here." He spoke to seemingly nobody. Slight wake up mewlings could be heard, then Midna manifested from Sonic's shadow to float next to him. She was slightly hung forward, _'Obviously tired.' _Sonic noted, and gazed at the brilliant lights of the capital city. It was like nothing she'd seen before, almost as if stars had manifested on earth in a single large cluster. Her visible eye was wide with wonder, to which Sonic put his left hand on his hip, and brought the other to rub under his nose. "This is the best view of the city. Nice isn't it?"

"I..I've never seen something so radiant. It's as if stars gathered here to this city." Midna's eye sparkled in reflection, and Sonic couldn't bring himself to pull her out of it. So he just stood there admiring the view with her company.

It was a few minutes till anything was said between the two of them. Midna was enamored with the view, and it was finally Sonic who brought her out of it.

"You know Midna this isn't even the best view. If you stick with me I can show you a view that would literally take your breath away." Midna just turned to Sonic staring at him in disbelief at this revelation.

"Truly?" She sounded like it was almost too great a wonder to hope to see.

"Yeah, but for now let's show you where I'm normally staying. Maybe someone you know is in the database." Sonic started strolling down the hill with Midna floating next to him.

"Database? What is a database?" Sonic raised his eyebrow, and looked at her from the side. He forgot that she wasn't exactly from a similar time line as he, and explained.

"A database is like...uh a book with information in it only larger. It is able to contain enough information that would rival the largest library." Again Midna gave him an amazed look, and he smiled. He remembered some parts of their earlier conversation and figured she came from a earlier time line than his was. "I'm guessing that you may come from a more medieval time frame, not that that is a bad thing. But here they have advances centuries ahead of time lines like that." Sonic explained, as they drew closer to Hedron. Midna unsure of what the reactions of others here would be like slipped back into Sonic's shadow.

___'It seems there will be much to learn here.'_

"I'm still learning things myself, even though I'm well traveled time and space wise." Sonic nodded, and the entered the outskirts of the city. The population was sparse this far from the inner city, and considering the time, but there was still much diversity among the people. Midna watched carefully from Sonic's shadow, but felt a bit less obscure now. **(D.O. Info: Sonic has actually done this.)**

Idle chatter and questions were spoken between the two of them, as they made their way through the streets toward G.C.D.F. Headquarters. Midna was very curious about things that were new to her, which was pretty much anything technological. Sonic, despite his usually impatient attitude, happily explained what he could. He was enjoying the Princess's company, maybe because she seemed just as curious as he normally was. Even if he was a loner usually he had many friends back home, and hung out with them regularly. He looked back on it and started to miss them again.

Sonic stopped just outside the doors to a large walled building, which turned out to be the G.C.D.F. Headquarters. It was a technological fortress with it's own dome shield over it. Sonic two finger saluted the entrance guards, and they let him in. A multi-spectrum analyzer went off as soon as he stepped up to them, and the guards stopped him with military threats, guns basically. He quickly brought his hands up in surrender, with a nervous chuckle.

"Right, forgot about those. It's okay, guys she's with me. Midna." Hesitant, to say the least, was Midna's reaction about coming out of his shadow. Considering the reactions of the men, even to their own comrad, she almost decided to stay in Sonic's shadow. She was so used to being able to slip out of sight and hide when needed, being found so easily was disconcerting.

"Midna?" Sonic asked slightly worried as more troops bared down on him. He couldn't blame them for their caution. With all these superpowers and creatures showing up so suddenly it payed to be careful. Midna's worry could be felt by Sonic, and he just looked down at his shadow with a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine, they are just making sure you aren't hostile." A swallowing sound could be heard in Sonic's ears, just before she slipped out of his shadow before everyone.

"I'm Princess Midna, ruler of the Twilight Realm, and I mean no harm." She looked around worried, as half the guns now trained on her.

"I can vouch for her guys. She's another Traveler like me." Sonic words seemed to ease the tension, but the weapons weren't lowered.

"Midna, we'll have to get you registered, but with my word you won't be harmed in anyway." No sooner had he said this, and a Commander came out of the fortress doors with her assistant. The woman was tall, with long black hair in a ponytail starting at her neck, and bangs framing her stern face. She was pale skinned and had dark red eyes. She was wearing a two piece black suit, a coat and skirt, with a green tie and white shirt. This wasn't regulation G.C.D.F. Commander wear, but she didn't care. Her legs were covered in black panty hose, and small heeled woman's shoes. **(D.O. Character Info: Chifuyu Orimura is from the anime Infinite Stratos. She is the big sister of the main male protagonist Ichika Orimura, a very talented pilot of IS (Exo suits) and has military training.)**

"Hey Commander Chifuyu. How are things?" Chifuyu gave Sonic a stern glaze, placing her hands on her hips. She was a Traveler too, but had been here long enough to gain a high rank.

"It's Commander Orimura, to you." She made sure to put as much authority in her voice when saying this.

"Field Operative Sonic, you do realize the dangers in picking up random Travelers. Regulation states," Sonic's rather bored and uncaring expression stopped Commander Orimura's citing of regulation. She quickly grew annoyed and her expression mirrored her feelings, glaring down at the three foot three blue hedgehog. Crossing her arms and giving him her best stare down, one that had worked on all, but the rebellious Sonic. Midna looked worriedly between the woman and Sonic, unsure if she should speak up.

Sonic looked sideways at Chifuyu, and crossed his arms returning the stare with a smirk. The tension could almost be felt, and Midna floated behind Sonic trying to get out of the way.

"Agent Sonic...You know better that to try my patience."

"And you, Commander Chifuyu, know I'm not one for patience." To anyone else it seemed that Sonic's golden aura was clashing with Chifuyu's red aura, and lightning striking could be heard in the background.

"Uhh ummm..." Midna started to stammer, before Sonic turned to her, completely breaking the tension between woman and himself.

"No worries Midna this is just the usual for us." He pointed his thumb back toward Chifuyu. The Commander was just tapping her foot on the pavement, and waiting for Sonic's response.

"Well as long as you vouch for her we can register Princess Midna in the G.C.D.F. Database." Chifuyu took an electronic tablet from her assistant, and marked a few things down. "Agent Sonic just make sure you check in with Mission Control before you leave. Stand down everyone, return to your posts." Chifuyu finished with the tablet, and turn on her heels to head back in. Sonic gave her a genuine smile.

"Thanks Chifuyu."

"Thank me by remembering regulation next time Sonic. And welcome to G.C.D.F. Princess Midna." Chifuyu glanced back at the two, and gave Sonic a smirk of her own.

"Than...Thank you Miss Orimura." Midna gave Chifuyu her a small floating bow as vanished into the base.

"See, nothing to worry about." The hedgehog said as if nothing happened, and Midna only gave him an incredulous look.

"Sonic you are an outstanding individual you know that?"

"I've been told that. Thanks."

"That wasn't completely a compliment." Sonic just smiled, and they proceeded into the base together.

After some thanks to the Database workers Sonic and Midna made their way to Mission Control. To Midna's utter disappointment they found nobody registered, ally or enemy alike, that she knew. Sonic comforted her by telling her that there were so many unregistered Travelers out there, that the ones she was looking for could very well be out there.

"Why do you keep calling us Travelers?" Midna asked as they left the Database room.

"It's the term that they use here for those, like us, who have been brought here by the Grand Convergence."

"Grand Convergence?" Sonic tapped his right fist into his left palm, remembering he hadn't mentioned this to her.

"The Grand Convergence is the phenomenon that brought on all this. It is the reason all the Travelers are here, and all the strange stuff that comes here from other dimensions and universes. No one knows why or how, but the G.C.D.F. Is working on finding that out day and night."

"That is...a lot to take in." Midna felt overwhelmed by all this, and Sonic could only place a kind gloved hand on her shoulder.

"It gets easier with time, but I hope we'll be able to find you a way back home before then."

"Thank you Sonic." He gave her a warm smile, as they entered Mission Control.

Mission Control was the operation and missions area, where G.C.D.F. operatives would be given intel and assignments. Sonic explained this to Midna as they arrived. They were called over quickly to several operators and their large monitors.

"Agent Sonic, we need you to assist Agent Hitsugaya in Farnir. Currently there are two B Class Threats attacking the city. We are not sure if they are there for a purpose or not, but the destruction cause is already substantial. Your mission is to help Agent Hitsugaya in warding off the creatures. Here is what we have on them." The soldier brought up still images of the two monsters, both with analysis visuals and motion captures of two dragon looking entities. One had a defined name by the database as Bahamut Sin, meaning it was seen before. The other was simply aliased by it's looks as Black Skull Dragon. Sonic quickly looked over the information, and nodded to the soldier. **(D.O. Enemy Info: Bahamut Sin is a summon monster from the movie Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children. Black Skull Dragon is a card fusion monster from the anime and card game Yu-Gi-Oh.) **

"Have Farnir's location sent to my HUD. I'll head out right now." Sonic said slightly serious, which made Midna worry. She had been watching the two interact, and seen the footage of the creatures. They were big and she didn't see how Sonic could help out. Her previous companion Link had taken on large creatures during their journey, but these seemed even larger and more ferocious.

Without further notice Sonic headed out of Mission Control, and broke into a light jog toward the entrance. Midna floated behind him, not sure what to say. "Midna, do you want to stay here? This fight could get ugly, and I'd rather not see you get hurt." Midna looked apprehensive, which Sonic expected.

"I'd...rather stay with you. I'll hide in your shadow...but Sonic..." She trailed off as they exited the compound."...how are you gonna fight those things? I don't see any weapons on you, and they looked the size of large windmills." Sonic gave her a confident smirk.

"Oh trust me I've taken on bigger. Plus I have a few tricks hidden up my sleeve. Hang on." Once outside in the street Sonic tapped his shoes tips on the pavement a few quick times, then got into a runner's ready position. Midna sunk into his shadow as she knew what was coming next, or at least thought she did. Sonic flicked his glasses down over his eyes, and they beeped bringing up a compass and distance indicator on his HUD. Before Midna could speak what she wanted, Sonic literally became a blue streak of light heading toward the city of Farnir.

Farnir was nearly a hundred miles away by land. And Sonic ended up making it in less than ten minutes. Midna was quiet most the way there, only asking the occasional question.

___'What is your plan?'_.

To which Sonic just replied "Don't worry we got it covered." A few miles from the city they could hear the sounds of a battle, and see the smoke and explosions.

___'Why are you doing this Sonic?' _Midna asked as Sonic started to slow down, to a easier to handle speed.

"It's what heroes do Midna. We protect people and fight for what is right. Sure our reasons may be different, but at the end of the day it comes down to that." The world of Shadows had not usually been kind to Midna, and helping without a motive or agenda was still an alien concept to her, even after her travels with Link.

_'Watch out!'_ Midna shouted suddenly. Sonic skidded to a halt on his friction resistant shoes, just before a giant ball of green flames smashed into the ground ahead of them. Sonic flipped up his glasses, and saw Bahamut Sin flying above him, readying another blast of fire. Out of nowhere a smaller blue ice dragon slammed into Sin's face. Ice started to grow on Sin's body as both went crashing into a nearby building. The three story winged dragon collided with a building and ricocheted off into an alley. Sin immediately began thrashing against the buildings, and tearing at the ice covering its body.

"Thanks Toshiro." Sonic yelled to a young white haired boy who had large ice wings, and was flying right behind where the ice dragon was launched. **(D.O. Character Info: Toshiro Hitsugaya is a Captain Class Shinigami from the anime Bleach. His powers revolve around ice, usually in the form of dragons.)**

"I told you to stop speaking to me so formally Sonic." Toshiro called back, before creating another ice dragon with a slash of his sword, and sending it after Sin. The ice dragon slithered in the air and slammed itself into Sin's legs freezing them to the ground.

"But it's fine that you can eh?" Sonic joked, to which Toshiro shot him an annoyed glare.

"Another time Sonic. The other dragon is breaking free of the ice I put it in. I need you to take care of that one." Sonic quickly scanned the area, and saw another giant dragon freeing itself from a prison made out of a twelve story building and ice. The dragon had a skeletal over carapace, and a bird-like skull with forward pointing horns. It shook and pushed against the quickly breaking ice, roaring to the skies. The building was starting to warp with the movements, and began to lean back from the dragon's ministrations.

"On it! They should be sending reinforcements soon." Sonic called back, before both he and Toshiro took off after their respective opponents. Sonic sped toward the building the Black Skull was breaking away from. He was running strait toward the wall at increasingly dangerous speeds.

___'Uhh...Sonic?!' _Midna repeated in his head panicked, as they came upon the wall. Without slowing the slightest Sonic simply lifted his right leg at the last second, and stepped onto the building. She found them climbing the side of the building a second later.

"Yes Midna?" He said smartly, and he heard a sigh of relief float into his head. They got halfway up before the tower started twisting and he had to hop to a scaffolding. The scaffolding swung back and then up toward the roof, and Sonic lept to the side of the building in a sprint again.

___'Never mind. So what are you going to do?' _They reached the roof of the building, Sonic jumped strait up, and landed on the roof in a slight kneel, a hand on the ground for balance. Before answering Sonic walked to the side of the quickly collapsing building. The structure shook as the Black Skull freed itself finally, and was starting to stand. It rose to it's full four story height and spread it large violet wings. The Black Skull let out a triumphant bellow toward Toshiro and Sin.

"Well I was thinking I was gonna beat the daylights out of it?" Midna gave him an awestruck gaze from his shadow.

___'You are incredible you know that!?' __H_er voice starting to grow into hysterics.

"Yep I know." Sonic smirked as he took a few steps backwards, and started to run in place. His legs were moving so fast they almost became a moving ribbon of red color. After a moment he let off the breaks, and took off over the side of the building which tilted like a ramp now. He launched high in the air, and then started to free fall down toward the giant black dragon. Sonic tucked himself into a ball, and began to spin rapidly. The Sonic ball was picking up so much speed white rings of air were billowing off him, with a white air tail following him. The dragon looked up just in time to see a blue ball speed down toward it. Sonic smashed himself right between the dragon's eyes. The resounding boom from the impact made Toshiro turn his head to see the Black Skull Dragon fall face first into the street, hard. The pavement webbed as the rest of it's body finally followed it's head.

Sonic's ball form bounced off the creature's head, and flew toward the roof of another building. As soon as he touched down, his quickly hopped up and came out of ball, sliding to a stop with his right leg pushed out ahead of him. "Well that wasn't to insanely harrrrrrooooowwwwwwch!" Sonic's body shivered dramatically and he went rigid grasping at his head. "Ow ow owww oww ow!" Midna watched Sonic dance around comically hopping up and down trying to shake away what must have been one heck of a throbbing pain. She materialized from his shadow, and floated toward the edge of the building.

"I'm surprised you are still conscious you reckless fool." She said vexed, as she looked at the finally stopped hedgehog. He gave her a weak smile, with a squinted eye, but still holding his head.

"Heh heh. Don't you worry about me. I do this all the time. Ow. My head's harder than it looks."

"No argument there." Sonic just gave her a roll of his eyes, as he joined her at the side of the roof. They looked on at the motionless monster, making sure it was going to stay down. They heard Sin give out a garbled cry just before it was silenced. Turning toward the cry they saw a huge tomb of ice freezing two buildings together, and inside it a large silhouette. Toshiro floated in front of his handiwork for a moment making sure the ice would hold.

"Hey Toshiro think you can make another one of those?" The white haired boy spun around to see where the shout came from. Toshiro flew over to Sonic and Midna, and landed on the roof a few feet away.

"Who's this?" Toshiro asked, slightly suspicious of the little imp next to his fellow agent. His light blue eyes met her hers, making Midna slightly unnerved. She drew a bit closer to Sonic.

"She's a Traveler like us, her name is Princess Midna. Midna this is the 10th Division Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya from the Soul Society." Sonic made the introductions indicating each respectively with a wave of his right hand. Toshiro nodded to Midna politely, but didn't take his eyes off her.

"A pleasure your Highness." At least he used a respectful tone when he addressed her.

"Likewise Captain Hitsugaya." She gave him a nod back, and turned back to observe the Black Skull Dragon. Her eye went wide as she floated the the very side of the building looking around frantically. "It's gone!" She shouted, alerting the other two who quickly joined her.

"How does something so big just up and vanish?" Toshiro commented, as he flapped his ice wings and ascended a few feet to get an aerial view.

"Wait there is something down there, it's tiny but it's there." Sonic pointed toward the large crater, and something tiny but sparkling in the center of it. He wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't night and dark against the small light.

"What the devil is that?"

"I don't know Toshiro, but you check up on yours, hopefully it hasn't vanished too." Sonic quickly picked Midna up in his arms, and jumped off the building without warning. Her scream caused Toshiro to flinch, but he quickly went about checking on his opponent. Sonic just smirked at Midna before letting his feet touch the side of the building. He started running down the building, with her almost glued to his body, and shrieking. Like before Sonic showed his mastery of his speed as he simply put a foot forward just at the street, and took off down the street unhindered by the sudden 90 degree change.

Midna finally caught her breath, and pulled herself back to give Sonic a death stare. "DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN WITHOUT A WARNING!" She fumed striking him with her small fists. Sonic flinched, but kept a smile.

"Sorry Midna, I'm just used to acting without warning. Next time I will warn you." They came to a halt at the edge of the crater a second later, and Sonic let Midna down before sliding down into it. The tiny shining object was a glossy card, no bigger than a playing card, with an image of the Black Skull Dragon. On it was it's name, and something written in a foreign language at the bottom. Sonic turned it around in his hand and looked it over a few times.

"What is it?" Midna called from outside the crater looking down at him.

"It looks like a playing card with the dragon on it." Sonic made his way out of the hole, and met up with Hitsugaya there. Toshiro held out a baseball sized glass-like orb that glowed with a red color.

"I found this in the ice that I left Sin in. You?"

"Found a card with the dragon on it." He raised the card so the young Captain could see. They examined each of the objects for a few moments.

"What does this mean then?" Midna broke the silence.

"Can't say for sure, but these objects may be summoning materials for these creatures. We have similar things back in my world." Toshiro speculated, as he held out the orb to Sonic. "Take these back to Hedron headquarters, and see what they make of them. I'll continue scouting the area for clues."

"Gotcha kid. It was nice hanging with you again." Toshiro gave a disgruntled sigh, and crossed his arms. It took a moment, but he gave Sonic a tiny grin.

"Til next time Sonic. Princess Midna." With that Toshiro took off into the evening sky.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Midna smiled back, before looking at Sonic. He tucked the two objects into his infini-box, and nodded to her.

"Well let's get going Midna." She slipped into his shadow again, before they took off through the damaged streets, and back toward Hedron.

High above Farnir, a figure floated slowly spinning in place. Dressed in a many colored, completely mismatched jester's outfit, and sitting cross legged with it's right hand on it's chin, was a man. Slowly stroking his painted white chin, the jester had watched the whole fight with a sick interest. Finally stopping his spin the man followed the dust trail left by the blue hedgehog with his eyes, till it was out of sight.

"Well well welly well well. The G.C.D.F. Certainly has some interesting characters in it's employ. Keh keh keh keh. This'll be all sorts of fun." An insane girn broke the clown's face, before he twirled his body mid air and vanished in a puff of smoke.

**PART 1, CHAPTER 2 END**


	3. Chapter 3: The World Around Us

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the owned characters in this fic. They are all the property of their respective owners. I'm just hijacking them.

KEY

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

_'Telepathic Speech'_

Part 1: Victis

Chapter 3: The World Around Us

They took their time returning to Hedron. Sonic wanted to enjoy the cool night around them, and Midna was happy to take in the new sights while she could. During the day Midna would have to hide inside Sonic's shadow. Being a creature of shadows, she cannot be out of darkness during the day, at least until she regained her true form. She didn't mind though, as this blue hedgehog was proving to be interesting company. Currently he is regaling her with stories of his travels previous into the multi-verse.

"...we ended up having to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to finally take the two idiot genius's out. Eventually we found a way to return to our dimensions, and that was my adventure with Mega Man." Sonic finished, walking alongside a floating Midna with his hands clasped behind his head. He looked down from starry sky, and gave his companion a grin. Midna had her little right hand resting on her right cheek, pointer finger up by her temple, and her legs crossed one over the other as she floated. **(D.O. Info: Sonic and Mega Man have a 12 part crossover comic called "Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide" currently in progress. This ending is speculation based on Vol.12's cover.)**

"So let me get this strait, despite everything you two managed to work together and best two evil genius's. Honestly those two men don't sound very smart to be beaten by the likes of you and a blue armored kid." Midna scoffed jokingly. From the tales she'd heard along with this Midna already deduced there was much more to Sonic than his speed and adventurous attitude. Still she liked to chide the young hedgehog, as he was a good sport about it.

"You'd think guys as smart as that would be able to stop us after knowing us for so long right? But I guess the same could be said of me and Mega in that aspect too. We usually always win, but we can never stop them from doing it again. It's a vicious cycle I tell you!" Sonic waved his arms in the air animatedly, before resting them back behind his head with a chuckle. Midna was a great listener, even if she liked to make constant jabs at him. Still he was glad she was at least not being introverted like a lot of new comers to Grand Centari.

"One would think, but still I'm starting to see a pattern in your travels. It seems that your reckless need for adventure tends to bring you into these situations." Midna said with a coy smile, as he took up floating with her legs down, and her arms held behind her back.

"Can't argue with you on that one. But there are even times where I get sucked into another dimension or world when I haven't done anything at all. Like, there was this one time, when I got pulled into a world full of different characters. Kinda like this one. A couple of them I meet in later adventures, like a short plumber named Mario and his brother Luigi. But in this particular world it turns out this being called Tabuu, manipulated a bunch of villains into sucking parts of this world into it's own dimension to give itself more power. I managed to show up at the last minute to stop Tabuu from turning all of them into trophies, and ended up fighting him too. Boy was that a mixed up world...wait..." Sonic stopped walking, and brought his hands around to his front in a contemplative gesture. **(D.O. Info: These events are based on the Subspace Emissary mode of Super Smash Bros Brawl.)**

"Didn't you say your traveling companion in your world was a guy named Link?" He pointed a finger from his chin toward Midna.

"Yes?" Minda raised her visible eyebrow questioningly.

"Did he wear a green tunic, carry a sword..." Midna's eye widened. "..., and had a long green pointy hat and pointy ears?"

"Yes, yes he did!" She blurted out, and quickly covered her mouth with both hands, blushing slightly.

"Didn't speak much, and I bet he knew a Princess Zelda too." Sonic's grin grew noticeably at Midna's actions.

"How do you know this?! Did you meet them?" Midna tried to sound reserved, but her excitement was easily burning through that mask.

"I believe I have. They were two of the ones fighting Tabuu back in the Subspace world. I ended up fighting along side them until the world was returned to normal, and I was transported back to Mobius." Sonic nodded with closed eyes, but opened one slightly to see Midna's face light up. She had a big smile, probably the biggest and most genuine Sonic had seen since they met. The revelation that he had met two of her only friends from her own world, and even fought along side them, gave her a greater sense of companionship to him. As she mulled this over in her head, her mind wandered to Link and his part in her life. Midna grew a violet blush over her cheeks, one she didn't realize she was creating. She slowly brought her small hands to cusp her cheeks.

Sonic noticed this not so subtle change in Midna's actions. He knew that look, heck he had been caught doing the same back home. Sally Acorn, Sonic's on and off girlfriend for many years, gave him this same reaction. He missed her, just like the rest of his friends and Freedom Fighters, but there was little he could do as things were now. Sonic simply pushed the unpleasant feelings away for now. He had his own ways of dealing with them, but Midna's actions were ripe for payback. **(D.O. Character Info: Sally Acorn is a character from the Archie Comics Sonic the Hedgehog comic. She is a Princess as well.)**

"So you like Mr. Pointy Ears I take it?" Sonic let the question hang, as Midna was brought from her own, and took a moment to register said question. Her purple blush deepened and grew, she quickly got defensive, and turned away from Sonic with crossed arms.

"I don't harbor feelings for Link. He was just a companion on my journey to stop Zant and Ganondorf, that was all." She said this a little too fast, which Sonic picked up on.

"Well he did seem to be on pretty good terms with Princess Zelda when I met them." His sly grin was lost on the shadow being, as she turned back around, annoyance bordering on jealousy, painting her face.

"How well of terms? He was practically begging me to stay before I left." Again she found herself covering her unchecked mouth. Eyes widening as Sonic's now large grin. He caught her, there was no denying it.

"I...I..."

"Midna it's okay if you like him. Link seemed like a stand up guy to me. I'm sure he left quite an impression on you." Sonic decided to just be calm about this as it seemed to be a delicate subject for the diminutive princess.

"He was my first real friend. Even if I was just using him in my venture at first, his...his loyalty and kindness toward me caused... an alien feeling. The Twilight Realm is a place of darkness and strength. I rule there only because of my lineage, and power. He showed me what genuine kindness was. That power and authority weren't everything in the realms. Even if he was annoyingly the hero at times, he always came back to help me." Sonic just listened to Midna, as she hugged herself, and continued.

"When I was finally rid of the curse Zant placed on me, and could finally stand as an equal to Link, I relished in his astounded expression. He looked at me with those caring eyes full of shock and awe at my true self. I wanted to just embrace him, but we could never be. My realm was never supposed to mix with the World of Light, and any relationship we could have, was taboo. Besides I had to return to my world, as the thin barrier was reenforcing and would soon separate our realms again. My duty came before my feelings." Midna let the last part escape his lips before biting down softly on her lower lip. A white gloved hand rested on her small shoulder, and she looked up to see a warm smile from the Blue Blur.

"Midna, I know how you feel. I do. But following your heart isn't a bad thing. When you follow your heart, even when things don't always turn out how you hope they will, at least you won't regret your actions. I do it all the time, and I rarely ever have regrets. I'm sure there will be a way that you two can reunite. So until then don't disregard your feelings, embrace them. The heart wants what the heart wants. Besides it looked like Link was just friends with Zelda. So you probably left him wanting when you left." Sonic's bright outlook, brought a small but happy smile to Midna's face. She perked up, and nodded to the hedgehog.

"Thank you Sonic. That really means a lot."

"No problem Princess. Now how about we get heading back to HQ, and give them our report." Midna only nodded once, before slipping into Sonic's shadow. The moon was starting to near the horizon, indicating day break was only a few hours away. Sonic was ready for some R&R, after all he'd been traveling pretty much all night. Doing a quick set of stretches, he took off into a sprint, which soon escalated into a blurring run.

His return pace to Hedron was considerably slower. Still, it didn't take to long to get back to the capital city of Victis. As they entered the city Sonic found himself skidding to an abrupt halt, at seeing a poster on the side of a building. Quickly he back peddled, and stopped back in front of the colorful poster. On it was the name of an event and times, along with the picture of a catgirl with long blue fluffy hair, and a skimpily white fur covered body. She was holding a microphone, with a punk rock looking teenage girl leaning in next to her. The girl had literal flaming blue hair, a one shoulder strap tank top, leather pants, and pale green skin. Behind them were their band mates. A young man with a plain green shirt and blue jeans, with messy brown hair, on bass. An older looking young man with a long black hooded trench coat, a large cross and heart shaped blue guitar, and blond spiked up down the center hair, and cut sides. Behind them on the drums was a short blue skinned chubby faced boy. The boy had a wide smile, long brown hair, an orange and white stage suit, and a white headband with red jewels on it.

"Well what do you know. Felicia's back in town." Sonic smirked looking at the poster, with his fists on his hips. Midna stirred in his shadow, and floated back into the corporeal world. It was still at least an hour till daybreak, so she could. She examined the poster too, but turned a questioning look to Sonic.

"Who's Felicia, and what does this parchment mean?" Sonic's smile met her, and he tapped the poster with the back of his right hand, using two fingers knuckles.

"This poster is for a concert being held in Hedron. Felicia is the one in the white fur and cat ears in front. She is a talented singer, and a fellow Traveler. I met her shortly after I got here. She must have got a band together and followed her dream."

"A concert? As in music and singing. Oh that does sound like a pleasant activity. I've heard of them but never experienced one." Midna pipped in excitedly.

Sonic scratched his cheek with one finger, as he gave her an unsure look. "Well I'm not sure this is the same kind of concert you may be thinking of. Still I'm sure Chifuyu would love to hear about this. She's a big fan of Felicia's singing, and it'll be good to see her again." Midna turned to Sonic with her hands clasped together in front of her in a pleading manner. She even stuck out her lower lip in a slight pout. Sonic chuckled then shrugged in a mock defeated manner.

"Well the concert is in two days, how about we check in, get some rest, and then go?"

"Oh this will be so exhilarating."

'Heh, you have no idea Princess.' Sonic smiled, and the continued on their way to the G.C.D.F. HQ.

"Took you long enough to get back Sonic. For being the supposed fastest thing alive, you sure were slow in getting here." Chifuyu chided, as she, Sonic, and Midna, made their way through the HQ's hallways. They were headed to the vault, as Sonic and Midna recounted the events in Farnir. Sonic was not known for doing paperwork, and trying to force him was met with a gust of wind, and a taunting raspberry. So Chifuyu took his report verbally, and would do the paper part later. In her hands she held the Black Skull Dragon card, and the small glowing orb found in Bahamut Sin's place. She examined them briefly before deciding to let the eggheads do their thing with them instead.

"Well you know me Chifuyu, I like to sight see a lot. Can't help it if the night sky was so pretty and shiny." Sonic jabbed back in good humor. The Traveler Commander, just shook her head, and turned another corner.

"Oh that reminds me!" Sonic waved his right pointer finger forward. "Have your heard that Felicia is holding a concert here tomorrow?" He waited for Chifuyu's reaction by looking up to her out of the side of his eyes. She just grew a small grin.

"I knew about that last week. Where have you been?"

"Oh the usual, space, fighting, doing the G.C.D.F.'s dirty work, exploring, meeting people, you know all the stuff you don't get to do stuck here." Chifuyu huffed, and sighed dramatically.

"Well some of us can't just magically transform into a powerful golden rodent, and fight giant monsters in space. Besides someone's gotta do your paperwork you lazy bum." This caught Midna's attention.

"Transform into a power golden rodent? What do you mean Commander Orimura?" Chifuyu was about to respond, when Sonic cut in.

"Trade secret." He left it at that, which only made the Princess more curious. The Commander just rolled her eyes, and let out an audible breath.

After the two items were placed into the vault, and securely sealed, Sonic and Midna bid their farewells to Chifuyu. They headed deeper into the large city, heading toward a building that served as a temporary residence to the Victis based Travelers working for the G.C.D.F. Upon entering the building, and getting into the elevator, Midna reformed from Sonic's shadow, and floated next to him, as the oddly cheery music played in the metal box.

"So are you taking everything in stride now Midna?" Sonic asked as she examined the insides of the elevator.

"Actually I have a million questions, but I will leave them for after we get some rest." Sonic barked out a laugh, and shook his head chuckling.

"It'll take some time Midna, but I'll be happy to answer to the best of my ability." The doors opened after a cheerful ding, and Sonic stepped out, moving to the side to let a tall blue alien woman enter the elevator. Her skin was an azure tint, and she wore a red, low V cut, one piece suit, with black sections and gold highlights. It had a tall black collar, and golden clasps. She had no hair, but had tendrils that swooped back into a curve, resembling hair. A broken red 'tiara' adorned her forehead. She had silver tinted pupils, and a steady world wise looking face. She obviously held herself in a poised and dignified manner. As they passed, the Asari Justicar nodded politely to Sonic, and he gave her a warm smile and nod back.

"Good morning to you Sonic." Samara said in a strong, but soft voice.

"And good morning to you Samara. Best of luck out there today." Sonic replied, oddly serious for him.

**(D.O. Character Info: Samara is a party member and reoccurring character from the Mass Effect game and universe.)**

"You have my thanks. Till we meet again." The elevator closed between them, and Sonic started down the hall whistling.

"Who was that Sonic?"

"That was Samara. She is from a race of aliens called Asari. She is a Justicar, which is a really high and strict position in their culture. She doesn't talk much, but I've worked with her once or twice, so we got to know each other some."

"Why were you so polite to her? You don't even show Commander Orimura that kind of respect." Midna asked seriously.

"Well I guess it is cause she just gives off a serious no nonsense vibe. I feel like I can be friendly with her, but she's not really the type to take antics, like mine, in stride, not like Chifuyu. Plus I hold her in high respect. She's dedicated and fearless, something I got to experience first hand." He scratched the tip of his nose, while trying to vocalize his thoughts.

"She did indeed present herself as such." Midna added, but let the subject drop when she covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Don't start that cause...*YAWN*...dangit I knew it. Anyways, lets get some shut eye Midna. We'll start fresh after some sleep." Sonic stopped in front of a door, and pulled a key from his Infini-box. They entered the simple one bed room. It was basically a larger hotel room, with a kitchenette, bathroom, bedroom/living room, TV, and couch. There was a large bay window, which held a great view of that side of the city.

"Midna you go ahead and take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Sonic moved over to the window, and closed the heavy curtains, draping the room in a dimly lit darkness. Next he made his way to the couch and flopped down on it. He removed his glasses and belt, setting them aside on the end table.

"Are you sure Sonic? It is after all your room."

"No worries Princess. I'm used to sleeping on the ground, so a couch is a luxury to me anyway." Midna floated over to the large soft bed, well large for the two of them. She removed the Fused Shadow from her head. Long orange colored hair fell down around her, and her left eye became visible. She set the mask on the night stand, and looked over to Sonic, who was staring.

"Yes?" She asked as she started to used her fingers to straiten her hair.

"I finally get to see your whole face. I gotta say you look much better without the mask." He shot her a genuine smile, and she blushed lightly.

"Well thank you. But let us get some rest now." She turned to look down at the covers, and then slid further under them.

"No arguments here. Good night Midna."

"Good night Sonic...and thank you again." She heard light snoring already after she said this. Sonic had already passed out. She blinked at him as he lay sprawled out on the couch dead asleep. A soft chuckled escaped her, before she quickly followed suit.

It was hours later, early afternoon, that Midna woke to the sound of running water. Her tired eyes fluttered open after much deliberation on wanting to stay shut. She sat up slowly with her bottom half still under the huge comforter. Lazily looking around the single light lit room, she noticed that a certain blue hedgehog was missing from her immediate view. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her tiny fists, she hovered out from under the warm downy covers. Not bothering to put the Fused Shadow mask on, she floated around the room, and noticed the running water sound coming from behind a close door. Figuring her roommate was in there, she decided to look at the collected objects in the room. On the TV stand, which she thought the TV was a black mirror, was several books and various wrappers. She looked at her warped reflection in the TV, and shook her head.

'What kind of mirror is this?' Shrugging, she moved on to the chair by the window. On it was some clothing. A Sonic sized storm cloak, a Sonic shaped face cover, and several pairs of gloves. She guessed they must have been for different environments or situations. Floating over to the dresser on the opposite side of the bed, she looked at the food containers and wrappers on the top, then opened the first of three drawers. Inside was a golden ring. To big to be a bracelet, to small to be a necklace, and even in the dull light it glimmered beautifully. She picked it up and admired it, not hearing the bathroom door open. Sonic walked out with a towel around his shoulders, and using one end to dry off his spines. He noticed Midna holding and staring at one of his treasured possessions, his one billionth power ring. **(D.O. Info: This is a canon ring in the Archie Comic Sonic Comic. It is a super powered power ring given to Sonic by the Ancient Walkers, enigmatic beings that mastered Chaos Energy, and are near immortal. Not much is known about them otherwise.)**

"I see you found my One Billionth Power Ring." Sonic spoke up, moving to sit on the couch and finish toweling off. Midna started a bit, and fumbled with the ring in her hands. She gave Sonic a weak smile, laughing as if she was just caught red handed.

"What is so special about it aside from it's number?" She asked trying to cover herself from seeming embarrassed.

"Well first, Power Rings are power sources on Mobius, and some Mobians can use them to boost their own powers. I'm one of them. I can use this ring to increase my strength and speed further." Midna gaped at Sonic. The idea that Sonic could move even faster was mind boggling. She had to catch herself before her jaw fell any further toward the floor.

Sonic chuckled, letting the towel rest around his neck, his fur matted slightly, and his spines hanging down more than usual. "Believe it or not I do occasionally need the speed boost. But this ring is special, when I collected it, beings called the Ancient Walkers saw it as an accomplishment of sorts and empowered it further. So now it's power output and use time are extended, so it can be used more." Sonic leaned forward resting his forearms against his knees, and smiling. "I keep it with me wherever I go, and try not to use it to much."

"Sonic you live a very interesting life." She shook her head, and put the ring back into the dresser drawer.

"I keep getting told that. So hungry? I know a place in town where they have great chili dogs." He licked his lips.

"That sounds delightful." She floated over and grabbed her mask. "Just one question. What are chili dogs?"

"Oh Princess you are in for a treat." His smile was so wide it threatened to split his face.

Seeing as it was daylight, Midna hid inside Sonic's shadow again, and would materialize once they were out of the sun's reach. From his shadow she watched all the strange and wondrous people and creatures that would pass by them. Idle thought chat passed between the two as they walked down the busy streets of Hedron. Sonic explained that when he first got here he explored the entirety of the city in a few days. He kept a pretty good map of the city in his head. Nothing really specific, but major areas and streets. They shortly came upon an ethereal cloud of delicious and odd smells. Sonic walked through the crowed almost effortlessly, even for his size. They had entered a section of the city devoted almost totally to food. Restaurants, deli's, markets, stands, vendors, and peddlers. So many different kinds of food were on display it was almost impossible to know where to look, unless you know what you wanted.

Sonic grabbed the two plates handed to him by the man behind the vending cart. Midna watched the exchange as best as she could, but from a shadow perspective it wasn't much. She couldn't even see what the food being handed to him looked like. She was curious though, the smell was inviting but heavy. They wandered over to a pretty shadowed alley, after Sonic inspected it of course. The alley was wide and was very visible to the public street, so he really didn't worry. Once they were covered in the shade, Midna slipped out of her hiding place, and floated to a seat on a wooden crate where Sonic placed the plates. Her first impression of the chili dog, wasn't the greatest. It was a mess of bread meat and beans, and to her looked absolutely dreadful.

"You can't seriously eat..." When she looked up from her plate Sonic had half his chili dog gone already. Her expression blanched, as she looked at him take another bite of the thing. As he was chewing he looked over to her, from his leaning position on the alley wall. Swallowing his mouthful, and using his free thumb to wipe his mouth, he spoke up.

"What's wrong? You haven't even tried it yet." He raised a brow at her, after looking at her full plate.

"This chili dog just looks wrong." Sonic chuckled, when she looked back to hers, and her pouting lips grew more comical.

"Princess just try it. You might be pleasantly surprised. If not, there is almost every food imaginable here, we can find you something." She swallowed still looking at her plate. Sonic noticed that the dog was probably to big to fit in her little hands without a mess ensuing.

"Just a sec." He raced out of the alley, and back a moment later with a plastic fork, and a plate with three more dogs on it. "Here use this." Midna took the utensil, and slowly sliced off a bite of the abomination before her. Sonic could barely stifle a laugh, at her acting so very child-like with a new food. She shakily brought the food to her mouth, but stopped just short of her lips. Sonic's face showed he was trying to hold back a laugh fest.

"It's not going to kill you Midna. What are you afraid of?" He managed to make it sound like he wasn't mocking her...too much. She shot him a glare with puffed out cheeks.

"I'm not afraid!" She said back before shoving the fork into her mouth. Her closed eyes shot open in surprise. It was good...no more than good, it was delectable! She hadn't had something this scrumptious since Hyrule, and even then the taste was so distinctly different it couldn't compare. Her eyes almost grew starry, and Sonic let out his long held laugh.

"This is...this is delicious. I've never had anything so robust and flavorful." She quickly took another bite, and another, and another. Before Sonic took his breath from his laugh, she had plucked one of his three spares, and was devouring it. When he looked back at her, she was just transferring the second of three dogs from his plate to hers. His eyebrows shot up in shock, and he pulled his plate away from her, saving the last dog.

"Whoa whoa there little piranha. The last on is mine." He took a quick bite to ensure it was his. Midna didn't even realize how fast she ate after her revelation. She was already full, and her stomach swelled slightly. She gingerly patted her full belly, and let out a contented sigh.

"I can't believe how good chili dogs are."

"Mmhmm." Sonic hummed out with a mouthful of his chili dog.

"I hope we can have some more once dinner comes around." She dreamily looked up into the daytime sky, as she said this.

"Glad to hear you enjoyed them." Sonic had finished his, and was now cleaning his fingers off in his mouth.

"Oh I loved them. Thank you for showing me such a splendor." She gave Sonic a big smile, which he returned.

"You are very welcome." He patted his hands clean. "Well shall we go sight seeing?" Midna lazily nodded, before hopping into his shadow again.

It took them some time winding through the crowds, but Sonic finally reached the huge green park on the west side of the city. Inside the bustling city, this was a natural relief. Sonic still preferred being outside the city, but this was a day to show Midna around. Walking casually along a winding path in the park, he let her see as much as she could from his shadow.

_'This is a nice reprieve from the city.' _Sonic quietly nodded, agreeing with her. The ground suddenly trembled around them. Something large had landed near them. Sonic turned to a ringing sound coming from the air. There in the sky above the park was a large spinning spell ring. A figure floated well above the ring, and couldn't be made out, but something small and shiny fell from the figure into the spell ring. The object hit the ring, and out of the bottom, a large 15 ft black demonic creature fell the rest of the way. The spell ring vanished, just after this the figure above it did too. A deafening hollowed roar brought Sonic's attention back to earth and behind them. A skeletal figure, the size of a two story house was reaching toward them.

Sonic immediately launched into action and dashed away from the giant skeleton creature. Turning fully to face it, Sonic got in a defensive stance. The creature looked like large dinosaur skeleton, with three bone spikes coming off its back on each side. In between those was a wrinkly fish-looking thing attached to its spine. The only other flesh was a core-like ball of flesh in between it's ribs. It had long taloned bone arms, a long bone tail, and it's head was about two sizes bigger than it should have been. It's eyes were just red glowing wisps inside the darkened eye sockets. It reached forward again, and let out its ghostly hollow roar. **(D.O. Enemy Info: This is Skull Greymon from the Digimon universe. It is a Greymon forced to digivolve for the purpose of battle. It is an Undead Digimon.) **

Sonic easily avoided the grip of the lumbering beast, and ran in between it's legs, and past it's swaying tail. _'What is this beast?! It reminds me of the dead dragon Link and I faced.' _Midna's voice was laced with worry. **(D.O. Info: She means the Twilight Fossil: Stallord in the Twilight Princess game.)**

"I have no clue, but I don't think it's friendly." Sonic said back to her, as the giant turned it's head and leaned down slightly. It's already hanging jaw opened further, and a torrent of black flames shot out toward the duo. Sonic quickly turned on his heels, and took off ahead of the flames. He easily outran the beast and it's flames, but the black demonic figure from before flew down from above and reared back it's right arm. The arm looked more like four long black blades, attached at the elbow and fanned out to look like a wing.

Sonic's ear twitched forward, and he turned his head in time to see and dive to the side, out of the way of the black bladed arm. The blades cut into the ground effortlessly, leaving the earth scarred. Sonic tucked into a roll, and bounced out to face the new, smaller adversary. It's bottom half looked like a long black spear tip, wrapped in rune covered cloth. Its entire body was ebony black, and had jagged and sharp features. It had two wing-like bladed arms, attached to spiked up shoulders. In the middle of its chest was a large red jewel eye. It's head was small and shaped like a V. The two points were thin horns, and about midway down it filled in to a very point chin, and a singular red eye in the middle of the head. Unlike it's larger companion this creature made no sound, and hovered above the ground. **(D.O. Enemy Info: This is Body Eye from the manga and anime MAR. Body Eye is a guardian Arm, a summoned beast inside of a pendant.)**

"Great another one." Sonic didn't sound worried, in fact he smirked, but this smaller one was gonna be a problem he knew it. The thudding footsteps of the dinosaur skeleton drew closer, as the black creature streaked forward over the ground and swung again at Sonic with it's left arm. 'How are you going to fight two of them? You don't have any support!' Midna asked as Sonic easily read the demon's attack and rushed forward. He jumped off the ground as the creature swung, and brought his right leg around kicking the demon in the head. Caught off guard the black creature fell to the ground to it's right, digging up dirt and plants as it did.

"Back up will be here soon. There is little in this town that goes on that the Defense Force doesn't know about." Sonic landed, and immediately had to back flip a few times, avoiding the boney hand of the dinosaur smashing them into the ground. He skidded to a halt, and looked up to the behemoth. It's red eyes flared suddenly, and Sonic took off strait toward the beast again. It released another torrent of black flame, which was on the heels of our hero, until he passed under the owner of the flames, between its legs again. This time Sonic grabbed onto the tail, and flipped up onto the spine of the monster. He ran up the bones, grabbing and jumping his way up it's back. When Sonic landed on the wrinkly fleshed fish thing, the monster let out another roar, and the fish thing launched off it's back with Sonic on it. The fish missile streaked into the sky, and arced toward the ground near the large man made pool of water in the park.

Sonic was holding onto the cords coming off the fish thing's front, but decided it was time to get off as it headed toward the water. He let go of the cords, and pushed off the missile, tucking himself into a ball. His ball form landed on the grass, and rolled for a moment before he popped out of it. The missile hit the water. A second later the pool exploded sending waves of water and debris everywhere. There was now a large crater, filling with water, where the pool had been. Sonic turned around to see the two creatures moving toward him, the demon in front. The park was ablaze, and citizens of Victis were scattering away from the monsters. Luckily the two seemed intent on Sonic for the moment. 'I'm not gonna win at this rate, and backup isn't here yet. Dang I didn't want to have to use these so soon again. I hope they still have some charge.'

Sonic raced toward the creatures, opening and reaching into his Infini-Box. _'Sonic what are you gonna do?!'_ Midna chimed in, as he felt the Chaos Emeralds float toward his hand from the box.

Out of thin air, a giant white mech appeared in front of Sonic's path. Again Sonic skidded to a halt, and looked up to the newcomer. It was easily a story and a half tall, Had a long serpentine tail, that ridged at the end. It's head was very reptile-like with fins coming off the back, and a long forward pointing hollowed horn. A greyish bubble protruded from it's chest, and inside it was a boy no more than fifteen, with short black hair, a white sleeveless vest/shirt, and baggy shorts. The mech turned it's head, and its yellow eyes trained into the small blue hedgehog near it.

"What the? **What the?**" The boy and Sonic said at the same time, staring at each other.

**PART 1, CHAPTER 3 END**

A/N: Hello again. I'm sorry for making those following this story wait for this chapter. Yep I'm that kind of writer. Cliff hanger. Bwahahahaha. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I figured I'd get more character development and introduction done in this chapter. Believe it or not the chapter is only halfway done. This only led up to half the original outline I had. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all who followed and faved my side project. See you next time.

~Wiggles

**Pokemaster94:** Thanks. I'll do my best.

**SonicCrazyGal:** Indeed. (Standard response to Interesting). Thanks I got the idea from a great writer on here called RebukeX7, and in a story like this I figured I'd need some. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Guest:** I might, but not for this particular part. Maybe in future parts.


	4. Chapter 4: The Concert of the Centari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the owned characters in this fic. They are all the property of their respective owners. I'm just hijacking them.

KEY

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

_'Telepathic Speech'_

**Last Time in D.O. . . . .**

Sonic and Midna found some common ground in Link. An upcoming concert gets Midna and Chifuyu excited. Finally a nice rest for our duo. Midna LOVES chilidogs. A pleasant stroll in the park gets interrupted by more monsters. Suddenly a white mech and a boy pilot.

**And Now. . . **

Part 1: Victis

Chapter 4: The Concert of the Centari

~Somewhere in Space~

"I keep telling you that we need to change the vectors you idiotic ghost!" A female voice snarled toward one of the many screens in the large room. The room itself was packed wall to wall with computers and tech related machines. It was a dismal gray room, and probably way to hot for normal people. Several of the screens were displaying error signs, and all were slowly being replaced with a green face with simple black eyes and a black mouth. The eyes squinted in annoyance at the woman, as the mouth started to move.

"And I told you, Human Woman, that all I'm doing is preventing these machines from falling apart from your infernal failing calculations. I'm the master of technology not a scientist." The screens shot back, as several of them were suddenly run through by pink luminescent mechanical tentacles. The screens that were pierced went dead, before several more lit up with the same green scowling face.

"My calculations are perfect, your tech placement is off. That is why the necessary power is being shorted. Fix it now." The pink mechanical tentacles retracted back toward a woman in tan techno battle suit. She looked very much like a cyborg, with only her lower head being exposed from under the suits helmet. Six pink tentacles were attached to her back, and moved about the room working on various tasks of mechanical and data inputting. She herself was sitting in a command chair that was attached to the ceiling, and swiveled about as she faced different projects. Her real hands were currently typing rapidly away at the holographic keyboard in front of her. The data all being displayed in her helmet.

"Blasted woman, it is not easy to keep every machine in this citadel in it's proper alignment if you keep telling me to move them around every few seconds. Maybe if you come up with some schematics first then I can do my job more efficiently." The green screens shot back sounding further annoyed.

"How many times have I told you it's Dr. Patel, ghost?! Address me as such." Serena Patel, shot back swiveling her chair around again to look at another project. A screen near her lit up, and the green face appeared there now. **(D.O. Enemy Info: Serena Patel is a character from the Marvel Universe. Specifically Spider-Man 2099. She is one of the greatest scientific minds on the 2099 universe, and has taken up the mantel of Doc Oc. Creating a suit similar to his.)**

"Only when you show the same respect to Technus, Master of all Things Mechanical." Technus retorted, before his control moved more parts into place deeper in the structure as per the schematics he was being shown. **(D.O. Enemy Info: Technus is a ghost from the Danny Phantom universe. His power is control over machines of any sort. While he can be a great strategist he hasn't been show to be a genius in the tech field.) **

"I will not show respect you do no deserve ghost." Technus was about to dismantle the newly placed parts, when a voice rung over both of them.

"Both of you would be wise to stop bickering and return to the job at hand. Lest you be reminded who really is in charge of this project." A tall darkly tanned man in a long black and silver coat, with long white slicked back hair walked into the room. His white undershirt was opened to about his stomach exposing his chiseled physique, and he wore black pants which were covered knees down by large black boots. He had a red and black heart-like emblem holding his coat together over his chest. The door behind him slid shut automatically, leaving him staring at the woman above, and the green screens now aimed at him. He held his arms behind his back, in a regal manner. Both Serena and Technus stopped their bickering and gave him their full attention. **(D.O. Enemy Info: This is Ansem, Seeker of Darkness from the Kingdom Hearts universe. He is a sentient Heartless born from Xehanort. He is a unique Heartless in that he had features of both Pureblood and Emblem Heartless.)**

"Need I resort to threats to get you to cooperate again." Ansem simply pointed to a window in the room that overlooked the world outside. Serena choked back a gulp, and Technus remained silent. Outside in the lush green and rocky environment were many human sized black creatures running from shadow to shadow. Their bodies reflected the light around them off their chitinous skin.

"No, we will complete our work, as long as the ghost continues to follow my orders." Serena spoke quietly averting her gaze from the tower window.

"Technus?" Ansem asked flatly.

"I, Technus, agree." Technus, while being ghost, wouldn't be affected by the creatures outside, but Ansem and their other master were what he feared.

"Good, then I consider this matter closed. Resume your work." Ansem gave them both a cruel smile, before leaving the room from the same door. Just as it was closing one of the black creatures ran across the wall on the opposite the door, hissing loudly, it's long black tail whipping behind it.

"Let's just finish this and continue our other project. I'd rather not be around when the first is activated." Serena said after a long pause, returning to typing away.

"Indeed." Technus's screen faces vanished, before the tower once again began to thunder with the sound of parts and tech merging and combining.

On the other side of the space station an escape shuttle jettisoned from a similar metal spire. The spire was being swarmed by hundreds of large insect-like creatures. A swarm of black and yellow insects covered the base of the spire as the shuttle made its escape off the station.

"It's actually quite beautiful how deadly efficient those bugs are. So similar to our little troublemakers back home." A tall woman with long messy black curly hair, a dark red sleeveless leather vest, and same colored leather pants, said as she observed the tower being overrun. She turned back and rested against the seat she was in, closing her eyes.

"Apparently I don't have the same appreciation for them as you do. But then again I'm not the same as you." A shorter woman with pale skin, short black hair, and a blue jumpsuit, looked carefully at her companion. She too turned back to see space starting to surround the shuttle. Her left arm was turn up, and a long cord was connecting her arm and the shuttle's computer. "So where do you go from here? The computer has no know records of this star system. We are basically flying blind."

"There was a planet that could be seen from the ring. Let's just get there first. If we're lucky it's inhabited."

"And if we're not lucky?"

"It's inhabited." The taller woman joked, as she got comfy in her chair. The shuttle vanished into the black of space, away from the moon sized ring looking station they had just escaped from.

~ Victis ~

Hedron Botanical Park

"What the? / **What the?**" Sonic and the boy said together. Suddenly a black blur flew around the front of the mechanoid. Sonic quickly backpedaled, and avoided a slash meant for him. The Body Eye's claws sliced cleanly into the paved walkway. It continued with the swing's momentum, and sliced backwards with its left blades. Sonic ducked the blades, feeling the gust of wind from the attack. He was about to charge the creature, but like a top it continued it's spin, and two of the right arm claws sunk shallowly into Sonic's left arm.

"Errr!" Sonic grit his teeth together, holding back a yelp. The cuts were minor, but they had already began to bleed fast. The demon continued it's spin, becoming a black saw blade. Thinking quickly, the Blue Blur jumped back, gaining a bit of breathing room.

'Sonic! Are you alright?! You are wounded!' Midna's voice cut into Sonic's head, as he started to dash around the Body Eye's slash attempts. It's blades would come down, and Sonic would zip a few feet away, trying to find an opportunity to attack. 'I'm fine Midna, it's nothing a bandaid wont cure.' Midna's grumble of displeasure with his response resounded in his head.

"Trust me Midna, I can take this joker..." A large white tail slammed down on the Body Eye's spinning head, sinking the creature into the ground. Sonic's eyes grew large, as did Midna's in his shadow. The white mech was towering over the cratered summoned creature. It's tail swished behind it, before resting on the ground.

"Th..thanks man." Sonic stumbled out, gripping his cuts with his right hand. The mech's piercing yellow cat's eyes shifted down to him, and the boy in the bubble cockpit, smiled toward him.

"No problem. I would have helped sooner, but I wanted..." The large hand of the SkullGreymon swatted into the side of the large robot. Unprepared for the sudden attack it was sent into a patch of trees, uprooting many and breaking more. 'Oh yeah, that guy.' Sonic grumbled inwardly.

'THAT GUY! Sonic this is serious! We have to help that boy!' Midna shouted back in his mind. The skeleton turned itself to face the white robot currently digging itself out of fallen trees. SkullGreymon's eyes flashed red, and black flames started to form in its empty mouth. Sonic let go of his bleeding arm, before breaking into a run. An upturned chunk of path made for the perfect ramp. Rolling forward Sonic tucked himself into his Spin Dash, and launched himself off the piece of concrete. Just as the beginnings of a torrent of flames shot from the creature's mouth Sonic collided into the side of it's skull, right behind it's left eye. The impact forced the Digimon's head to the right, and it's flames crashed into the open grass away from the mech.

Sonic ricocheted back and above the monster, where he came out of his ball form. He couldn't avoid the giant boney left hand that slapped him into the ground. The creature had reacted so much faster that Sonic predicted, and being in the air he had no way to avoid the attack. The hedgehog rammed into the grass, and bounced a few times before sliding to a halt on his side. He narrowly avoided sliding into the flames he stopped from roasting the teen and his robot. 'Sonic! Sonic! Speak to me you fool!' Midna shouted, making the hero twitch outwardly, and his eyes flutter open slightly. Midna's shadow form slipped out into the world and she examined the damage.

"Anybody get the license plate on that freight truck that hit me?" The hedgehog joked shakily, as he attempted to roll to his front, and push off the ground. He failed and fell face first into the ground. The black flames started to grow closer.

"Sonic you need to get up! I cannot help in this form! The flames are getting closer as it the behemoth! Please.." Midna's strange language was still understood by Sonic. Even though he tried to push off again his body protested, and it took a long minute for him to get to a kneeling position. SkullGreymon had advanced upon the tiny blue spec, and Sonic smiled cockily up at it. It drew back it's large right hand, and launched it forward. Midna's shadow swept in front of Sonic, stretching her arms out to the sides. Even if she couldn't do any fighting in this form, she was determined to protect her friend. A translucent dome of darkness formed around the two wincing beings, just before the bone hand crashed into them. The shield held off the strike, but not without cracking and warping inward. SkullGreymon pulled it's hand back again and balled it into a fist. This time the attack was stronger and intended to end it all. Midna and Sonic braced themselves, knowing the shield wouldn't hold this one off. "Sonic..." Midna asked unsure. She'd probably be fine, as she would just need a new host, but Sonic would die. Her large orange eye reflected fear, to which Sonic just gave her a kind smile.

The thundering sound of the strike was rather dull than the first one. The two in the dome were shocked to see the white mech holding the attack off with both it's hands.

"Whew, that was close. Hurry get out there." The pilot called to them. The Undead Digimon let loose another hollow roar, and sent it's left hand to grab the mech. The teen in the bubble let loose a war cry, a roar came from the mech at the same time. The mech's yellow eyes flashed, and in a show of strength pushed the left arm up and back. It sped forward underneath the beast, narrowly avoiding being grabbed by it's other hand. The mech base slid under the monster's legs, and it's tail wrapped around the skeletal left leg. Turning over from it's slide, the robot grasped the ground, and pulled it's tail back. The SkullGreymon's leg was pulled out from under it, forcing it to collapse. The ground shook around them at the impact, a roar coming from the beast being cut off as it's head ran into the soil.

"It's down, but how do we keep it down?" The boy shouted, his voice echoing from his robot. Sonic and Midna, as this was happening, managed to put some distance between the fight. Sonic couldn't think of any weak point a creature like this could have. Then the core flashed into view.

"We need to attack the core in it's chest!" Sonic called out, giving the boy a target now. The mech jumped over the Digimon's swinging tail, and got some distance too.

"Right." The young man acknowledged, he nodded to his allies only to see the black bladed creature flying toward them. "Look out!" The mech levitated off the ground, lunging forward to stop the deadly attack. Sonic and Midna turned in time to see the demon swinging it's blades forward. Having recovered slightly Sonic was at least able to dive to his right. The black claws halted mid swing, it's black body covered in a blue energy. The energy froze the creature in place, even though its body twitched to be free.

"It would seem we have arrived in time." Samara's neutral voice, came from behind the stunned beast. She too was covered in a flowing blue energy, but unlike the beast, she was using the energy. Her Biotic hold was keeping the creature subdued. **(D.O. Info: Biotics are an ability races in the Mass Effect universe have. It is the ability to create and manipulate Mass Effect Fields through the use of Element Zero nodules in the tissue. Mass effect fields are able to increase or decrease the mass content of objects. Mass effect fields are also used in space travel.) **

The mech took this opportunity to send a downward fist into the demon's head, pummeling it into the earth again, hard. Samara released her Biotic hold on the creature as it lay lifeless in a crater hole. She looked up to the boy in the cockpit, and nodded to him once. The teen smiled, and turned back to the larger rising monster.

"Thank you for your assistance, but we can handle this from here." Samara said as she knelt next to Sonic, and started to look over his injuries. From all around them weapons fired into the SkullGreymon. The G.C.D.F. Forces had arrived finally. They dropped the beast quickly as it succumbed to the deadly weapon assault. It fell forward to the ground again, and the flames in it's eye sockets flickered out. Both the assaulting creatures then began to shine, and both vanished in a second. The Body Eye left a small pendant in it's crater, and the SkullGreymon had left a small white and blue device in it's place. **(D.O. Info: This is a Season One Digivice from Digimon.)**

Sonic let out a long sigh, and fell happily back on his haunches. Samara stood, and graced him, Midna, and even the newcomer a small smile.

"That was not fun." Sonic said playfully exasperated. Midna nodded her shadow form's head, as she crossed her arms.

"You held yourself well. Yet I believe if you used your Chaos Emeralds you would have won easily." Samara retorted, which probably was a jab at him, but her natural flat demeanor made it hard to tell. Midna turned to Sonic with a quizzical eye. Sonic just shrugged, and looked up the white mech, now surrounded by some of the G.C.D.F. Forces. The rest were now on clean up, putting out flames and assessing damage.

"Hey guys call off the hit squads, he's one of the good ones!" Sonic shouted to the teaming soldiers. Samara nodded when they looked to her for confirmation. The boy let out a visible sigh of relief, before he pulled the hand controls back, and the cockpit's bubble turned to a milky white color, and a hole formed in it. The dark haired boy dropped from the hole. The mech was quickly covered in a translucent egg shaped gel shell, and it returned to it's Knight Frame. The teen walked over to Sonic's group smiling kindly. He had the build of a lean athlete, and the air of someone who is innocent and very kind.

"Thanks again for your help. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, this is Princess Midna, and this is Samara." Sonic introduced everyone around him. He got to his feet, dusted himself off, and held out his right hand. The boy looked confused for a moment, but figured he'd have time to ask later. He grasped Sonic's hand, shook it and bowed to Midna, which she returned a nod. Then he bowed to Samara, seeing her as an elder, and authority figure. She gave him a polite small bow back.

"My name is Kenshi Masaki, and that is my Sacred Mechanoid." He hooked a thumb back toward his cocooned robot. Then he took a look around the area. "Sooo umm where am I?" Sonic smirked knowingly and shook his head. **(D.O. Character Info: Kenshi Masaki is from the Tenchi Muyo anime universe, specifically Tenchi Muyo: War on Geminar. Kenshi is the 15 year old half brother of Tenchi Masaki, and was sent to another reality where life is similar to steampunk, but more reliant on energy called Ahou. Geminar is a world similar to feudal Europe in its country structure. They use Sacred Mechanoids as fighting tools, who's forms are based on the pilot's skill. Kenshi was sent to Geminar, against his will, to stop the rise of Gaia, and became a pilot. He is very skilled at foraging, martial arts, and is surprisingly strong.) **

'Here we go again.' He thought.

. . . .

It was getting close to nightfall by the time they had managed to catch Kenshi up to speed on the whole situation. He was surprisingly calm about his situation. He explained to Sonic, Midna, and Chifuyu that he had previously been sent to Geminar from his own world. That and he was highly adaptable to situations involving the ridiculous. **(D.O. Fun Fact: If you know anything about Tenchi Muyo you know exactly what I mean.)** Kenshi's Sacred Mechanoid, which Sonic nicknamed White, was brought in an examined. They needed to find an energy or way to allow the mech to work in an Ahou-less environment, that and repair the Knight Frame. Kenshi was given an Infini-Box as well, so when White was ready he could carry it with him. Sonic's injury was treated while they were at the base aswell.

Sonic quickly grew to like Kenshi. They had similar personalities, and enjoyed exploring. Sonic agreed to watch over Kenshi until such a time as Kenshi felt he could be on his own. The funny thing was Chifuyu actually agreed to watch him first, but the glint in her eyes made Kenshi ask Sonic instead. So with a pout, Chifuyu agreed. Kenshi was given a room in the same building as Sonic, which they were currently heading toward.

"So why did you decide to have me watch over you Kenshi?" Kenshi walked along side his shorter blue companion with his hands clasped behind and holding his head. Midna had revealed her true form back at the base, and since it was dusk she was now floating on the other side of Sonic.

"Miss Chifuyu had a scary look in her eyes when she said she would. My sister's back home gave me that look sometimes and I learned to run when they did." Kenshi looked up to the darkening skies with a shudder. Sonic chuckled, which made Midna look at him in confusion.

"Why is that funny?" She asked.

"Well Chifuyu has a younger brother about your age Kenshi. Actually if memory serves, she showed me a photo of him once, and he kinda looks like you. I guess she was kinda hoping to have her brother back." Sonic chuckled again, and Kenshi looked down at him with a smile.

"I guess that's why she reminded me of my sisters then. I might have to be careful around her from now on."

"No kidding." Sonic laughed.

When they arrived to the hotel, and showed Kenshi to his room, Sonic remembered something.

"Oh hey Kenshi, do you wanna come with us tomorrow to a concert?" The question halted Kenshi in his place. Earlier they were being attacked by monsters, and now here was Sonic asking about a concert as if it was nothing. He knew he liked the hedgehog.

"It's never a dull moment here is it? But sure." He smiled happily to Sonic and Midna.

"Good to hear it. Get some rest. We'll pick you up in the morning for some more sightseeing." Sonic gave Kenshi a thumbs up, which was returned, and they parted.

~ The Next Day ~

The Hedron Amphitheater

The Hedron Amphitheater was located near the middle of the huge city. It was modeled more or less like the outdoor stone theaters of roman and greek descent. There were many rows of stone seats in a half circle formation around the large stone stage. The stone seats were built into a hollowed out hill, so the more spectators could watch from the grass. Lining the entire area were large stone columns, which completely encircled the amphitheater. The stage itself was a large circular slab of stone with smaller columns around the back of it. Currently large speakers were placed on each side of the circle facing the growing audience. The stage also had a large veil covering the front, to prevent the people from seeing behind as the band got ready.

Sonic had spent a peaceful day showing Kenshi and Midna around Hedron. They got to know the general layout of the city, and had as many questions answered as possible by their blue tour guide. Kenshi, like Sonic, didn't really mind being in Grand Centari. Midna was actually surprised at the young boy's calmness about the whole situation. Still, like the rest, Kenshi wanted to return to Geminar whenever a way was found. When they arrived back at the G.C.D.F. HQ it was night, and they were informed that White was currently being retrofitted with an manufactured energy similar to that of Ahou, in a battery form. Chifuyu had met them on their way out, and all together they headed toward the concert.

Chifuyu, for once, had civilian clothes on. They consisted of a black tank top with a blue denim jacket, and blue jeans that hugged her shapely legs. Her hair was done up in a pony tail that started near the back top of her head. Midna commented kindly on her appearance out of uniform, and the two ended up chatting the entire way there.

Now the four of them sat on the outermost row on the left side of the stage, pretty close to the stage. Chifuyu and Kenshi had taken a seat on the stone row, while Sonic leaned against a pillar with his left leg propped up against it, and his arms crossed. Midna floated effortlessly next to him looking in amazement at all the people, and the veiled stage. She had been anxious since their arrival, she didn't quite know what to expect, but with all the excited faces and chatter around them she was expecting something spectacular.

"Alright Midna get ready. The concert is about to start." Sonic smirked, as she turned to him questioning how he knew this. The lights illuminating the rows and around the structure itself dimmed, and the veil disappeared as it had been a holographic projection. Lights slowly illuminated the stage as a pumping beat started to play. A large spotlight shone down on the forward most figure. Felicia, a catgirl with long blue and curly hair, white fur covering her almost like a bikini, and large furry paws both hands and feet, stood holding a mic in her hands, tail swaying, as she began to sing. **(D.O. Character Info: Felicia is a character from the Darkstalkers universe. She is a cat girl, who uses melee attacks, can transform into a cat, and can summon smaller versions of herself. She always wanted to become a performer of any kind. She is a talented singer and dancer.)**

~(Song: "Firework" by Katy Perry)~

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

The audience roared in shouts and applause as Felicia's melodic voice washed over them. Behind her the rest of the band was slowly bathed in their own spot lights. First was the young man in the black trench coat with the spiked up blond hair. Demyx held his large blue sitar Arpeggio, up in his right hand before tossing it into the air. Streams of water shot from the instrument, and the streams turned into humanoid water creatures. Each had a different instrument formed in their 'hands', and began to play along with the music. Arpeggio twirled in the air and shrunk down in an explosion of bubbles, landing in Demyx's hands as a cello. He quickly winked to the audience and began playing too. **(D.O. Character Info: Demyx is a sentient Nobody from the Kingdom Hearts universe, and a member of Organization XIII. He is considered the laziest of the group, and hates confrontation. He commands Dancer Nobody, and creates attacks out of music, as well as controls water.) **

On the other side of the stage was a 20ish year old guy with a plain green shirt, white and blue wrist bands, and brown jeans. Scott Pilgrim was the band's Bassist, and was striking up his instrument along with the rest. He had the largest smile on as he let the music take over. **(D.O. Character Info: Scott Pilgrim is from a manga and movie of the same name. He is in his twenties, and in an indie band called Sex Bob-omb. His world is a mixture of indie references and game mechanics. He is dating a girl, Ramona Flowers, whom he had to fight her seven evil ex's to do so.)**

Behind them was the drummer who was already starting his roll in the song. He was a small blue skinned man, with long strait brown hair, an orange and white jumpsuit, and a headband with violet jewels adorning it. Beryl, gave the audience a huge smile, before burying himself in the drum set. **(D.O. Character Info: Berly is from the fictional band Interstella 5555 and anime of the same name, which are based on the real band Daft Punk.)**

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you?_

_You just gotta ignite the liggghhht and leeeeet it shinnnne_

_Just owwwwwn the nighhhht liiiike the fourrrth of Julllly_

As the crescendo in the music led up, spotlights suddenly started to wave in the sky, sporting different colors. From behind the stage rockets launched into the air, exploding into brilliant firework displays. The spectators marveled in silence as the song perfectly matched the atmosphere around them.

_'Cause baby, you're a fiiiiiireworrrrrrk_

_Come on, show 'em whaaaaaat you're worrrrrrth_

_Make 'em go, ohh, ohh, ohh_

_As you shoot across the sk-y-y_

_Baby, you're a fiiiiiireworrrrrrk_

_Come on, let your cooooolors burst_

_Make 'em go ohh, ohh, ohh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

Midna was stunned silent. Her visible eye was alight with the hundreds of colors around them. She was awestruck at the beauty and magic this concert was displaying. Never in her life had she seen and heard such wonders intertwine and create something like this. Sonic had been watching his small companion since the start of the show. He didn't make a move to bring her out of her amazement, but watched quietly and with a warm smile upon his face. He was overjoyed that he could show this to her. From what she told him, her life had been hard, harder than what any life should have been. Yet she bore it for the good of her realm and people. If he could give her one thing on this journey of hers, it would be an experience she could have for the rest of her life. Sonic turned his gaze back down to the stage after a solemn nod, and larger smile.

Chifuyu was already on her feet with the rest of the crowd. She was doing her best to not just break out into a scream of excitement. Kenshi, while much more reserved was standing next to her, and shaking his head happily. Right when he turned his attention back to the stage Chifuyu wrapped her arms around him in a loose hug, and started bouncing up and down trying to get him to do it too.

_Booom, booom, booom_

_Even brighter than the mooon, mooon, mooon_

_It's always been inside of yoou, yoou, yoou_

_And now it's time to let it through-ugh-ugh  
_

_'Cause baby you're a fiiiireworrrrk_

_Come on, show 'em whaaaat you're worth_

_Make 'em go, ohh, ohh, ohh_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
_

_Baby, you're a fiiiireworrrrk_

_Come on, let your cooooolors burrrrst_

_Make 'em go, ohh, ohh, ohh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own _

_Booom booom booom_

_Even brighter than the mooon, mooon, mooon_

_Booom booom booom_

_Even brighter than the mooon, mooon, mooon_

Then the brightest display of fireworks erupted in the sky. The end of the song was met with overwhelming cheers, and excitement. Felicia looked out into the stands, her chest heaving a bit, and gave them all a huge smile. She bowed to them as did the rest of the band. They let the crowd calm before she tapped the mic, and spoke to them.

"Thank you all! And welcome to our concert! It's sooo awesome to see you all here!" Felicia said in a sweet and happy tone. The crowd again broke into applause and cheering. She waved at them to calm down so she could speak. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a small blue rodent she knew very well. Her smile grew before addressing the crowd.

"I'm Felicia, and you all know my band mates, Demyx!" She waved a free paw back to the Nobody, and he twirled Arpeggio again this time it took it original form after the rush of bubbles. He strummed it once right after, and more cheering followed. Demyx gave a large smile, and pointed to a similarly dressed blond haired woman in the front row.

"Scott!" Scott was much less the showboat, but happily waved to the stands. "And Beryl!" Beryl spun his sticks around in his fingers, and played a quick drum solo. After the crowd was given a bit of time to compose themselves, Felicia started again.

"And we have a new addition to our family. Please raise the roof for Ember McLain!" About ten feet above Felicia a cylinder of pale blue flames appeared. The flames spun in place for a few moments before exploding harmlessly outward, and revealing a young woman with pale green flesh, and blue literally flaming hair. She wore a form fitting black one strap tank top, and matching black pants with grey skull decorated boots. She floated above Felicia and shouted to the audience.

"What up everybody!" Her flaming blue hair erupted into greater skyward flames when the crowd cheered for her. She lowered herself to the stage and stood next to Felica, who just rolled her eyes at the younger ghost. **(D.O. Character Info: Ember McLain is a female ghost from the Danny Phantom cartoon universe. She is a rocker ghost who gains more power when people chant her name. She has a guitar that is violet with green flames decorating it, and it has musical based powers too.)**

"Alright everybody settle down." When they did Ember's flames died down to a pony tail again. "Now Ember is a great musician and singer. So she will be singing tonight too! Now let's get onto the next song!" The cat girl whipped out another mic from somewhere, and handed it to Ember. The lights on the stage dimmed greatly, and black fog started to roll out of machines on the side of the stage. Red and violet lights highlighted the black mist. The band started, with the drums striking up, and Ember began.

~(Song: "Daughters of Darkness" by Halestorm)~

Ember: _Na-na-na-na-na, Na-na-na-na-na_

_We came to battle baby  
We came to win the war  
We won't surrender  
Till we get what we're lookin foor  
We're blowing out our speakers  
There goes the neighbourhoood  
A little scissor happy  
Little misunderstoood_

Felicia and Ember: _We can turn you on, Or we will turn on you_

_Daughters of darknesss  
Sisters insaaane  
A little evil  
Goes a long, loong way  
We stand together  
No we're not afraid  
We'll live foreever  
Daughters of darkness  
Daughters of darkness_

Na-na-na-na-na, Na-na-na-na-na  
Daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na, Na-na-na-na-na

Ember:_ We're all survivors somehow  
We just broke out the pack  
And I don't need no dogtag  
My name is on my back_

We can turn you on  
Or we can turn on you-ou-ou-ou

The sudden change up in the song style caught a lot of fans off guard. However the way the two songstresses sang, it was quickly changed to enjoyment. The crowd ate up the new style, and began to change their excited bounces to head bangs and devil horns, you know basic rock concert crowd style. Midna was caught off guard just as much as the rest, but as she started to understand the lyrics she grew an excited comfort from them. Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder and raised his other with devil horns. Midna blinked a few times, but mimicked him and together they enjoyed the song. __

Ember:_ And you better get me home  
Before the sun comes up...uup...uuuuuup_

Felicia and Ember:_ Daughters of darkness  
Sisters insaaane  
A little evil goes a long, loong waaay  
We stand together  
No we're not afraaaid  
We'll live foreever  
Daughters of darkness  
Daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
We're the daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Daughters of Darkness_

Ember raised her right hand to he sky as the music died down. Her purple guitar materialized above her hand and fell into it. She quickly spun it around till it was by her midsection, and in one quick motion both stopped and strummed the instrument. A soft wave of energy echoed outward from her. The wave pushed away all the black mist as the lights changed back into their bright white. It was very theatrical, and exactly as she planned. The crowd went wild, as the two singers waved to them. Sonic and Midna both ended up cheering too, cupping their mouths in their hands to make their voices louder. Kenshi silently stepped next to them rubbing his left bicep.

"You alright Kenshi?" Sonic asked when he noticed his action. Kenshi just gave him a weary smile, and nodded back to Chifuyu, who was standing on the seat and cheering as loudly as she could. Sonic nodded to the teen, knowing exactly what happened.

"Well folks, lets not waste Ember's talent! She's gonna take the next song on her own!" Felicia said into the mic, to which Ember gave her a sly smile. Ember turned back to the rest of the band, and gave them a nod. The group did the same back and prepped themselves.

"Then excuse me kiddos." The Darkstalker smiled happily, before leaping from the front of the stage on all fours. Everyone's eyes were on the cat girl as she bounded away from the stage, and down to the edge most left aisle. Murmurs quickly ran through the viewers as she picked up speed. Sonic watched her skid gracefully and face him from the bottom of the stairs. She had on the most mischievous grin a cat could give and her eyes flashed, causing Sonic to gulp. He suddenly stiffened as to what came next. In a speed that could rival his own Felicia bounded up the steps, and all but tackled him into a tight hug.

"Sonic! It's been so long! I missed you!" She nuzzled her face against his, as she pulled him off the ground with her hug. A loud purr came from her, which caught the nearby people off guard. Sonic was almost as stiff as a board for a the entire cuddle the much taller woman gave him. Midna quickly looked to Chifuyu for answers, who just laughed hardily to her concern. Midna quickly floated up to the hugging cat girl, and started to pull at her arm, attempting to free her blue host. It was like trying to bend steel, all from an obliviously content woman. Kenshi stood a few steps back unsure of how to respond, as his new friend had a slightly frightened look on his face, but the cat didn't exude any killing intent.

"Hahahaha! I guess our star missed somebody." Ember restrained her own laugh, which caught the attention of the audience again. She shook her head, and then shouted to the watchers. "Alright, time to keep this concert rolling!" Demyx, called forth a few more water humanoids, who began to sing in a ghostly background melody.

~(Song: "Ghost Town" by Shiny Toy Guns)~

_Eve-ry-one living in ghost town  
Eve-ry-one buried in waste land  
We don't want to  
We don't have to be like that  
Living in ghost town  
All the boys shout it out loud now  
All the girls scream it out louder  
We don't want to  
We don't have to live like that  
Oooooooh oooooohhhhhhhh_

The stage lights change to the same blue color of Ember's flaming locks, and had been fitted with cut outs of ghosts on the lenses.So now it looked like blue ghosts were streaming in the sky above the the stage and on it_. _Scott sang for the male part of the song. The music had almost completely diverted from the antics of the band's well known leader. 

_Hold me back you know were never gonna back down  
Hold me back you know were never gonna back down  
Were dead in this ghost town  
You better let go so let go of me  
Were dead in this ghost town  
You better let go so let go let go of me  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh, let go let go of me  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh, let go let go of me_

Everyone living in ghost town  
Everyone buried in waste land  
We don't want to  
We don't have to be like that  
Living in ghost town  
All the boys shout it out loud now  
All the girls scream it out louder  
We don't want to  
We don't have to live like that  
Oooooooh

Chifuyu plucked the straining Minda away from the attempted separation of Felicia's vice grip hug. Midna looked up in horror at the woman's calm and grin plastered face. Kenshi also looked to the older human.

"Don't worry guys. Felicia has known Sonic since she arrived in Grand Centari. She's quite affectionate with him, but their species basically being natural predator and prey, makes Sonic freeze up at her gaze sometimes. It's actually rather amusing considering how strong the kid is." Chifuyu informed the others as Felicia finally relinquished her hug and pulled Sonic out at arms length to look at him. He himself finally relaxed enough to hang there limply with an exhausted smile on his face.

"It's soooo good to see you Sonic. I was hoping you'd be able to show up when I came here." Felicia was so giddy it was pretty embarrassing for our hero.

"I missed you too Felicia, and do you think I would miss a concert by my favorite singer in all of Grand Centari?" Sonic finally regained some of his normal attitude, but a sweat drop could still be seen on his head.

"Considering I'd have to hunt you down otherwise...no I know you wouldn't." She half joked back.

"Felicia its great to see you again. I was so excited to hear you would be performing in Hedron." Chifuyu spoke up, finally diverting attention away from Sonic. Felicia spun around and greeted the three standing behind her. Pulling Sonic back into a hug, with the back of his head pressed against her chest, so he could face them too. He still hung there limply, an annoyed acceptance on his face, which caused Kenshi and Minda to stifle chuckles seeing how helpless he looked. Felicia was holding him under his arms by her left arm, and was rubbing his head with her right paw.

"Chifuyu! Its been to long. I'm glad you could make it." Felicia smiled widely as she and Commander Orimura exchange a small bow. She then noticed the two new people in the group. "And who are you two?" She asked sweetly.

"Greetings I am Princess Midna." Midna gave Felicia a small floating curtsey.

"A PRINCESS! Oh excuse me, it's a pleasure your highness, I'm Felicia." Felicia was ecstatic, and bowed deeply.

"Kenshi Masaki. I really liked your performance." Kenshi announced himself courteously, when the cat girl came out of her deep bow.

"Well thank you Kenshi. I'm glad you enjoyed it, but it's not over yet." She beckoned back toward the band, and then stole a glace at the stage. Ember's song was just starting to finish up, when the black fog from the previous song began to cover the stage again, and most of the lower rows of seating. "That's not supposed to be happening." Sonic's ears perked up at the confusion in Felicia's voice, and he looked down to the growing mist. As if on cue, most of the sound equipment went dead, causing the rest of the song to die away. The mist exploded outward, and hundreds of yellow orb-like eyes started to shine among the darkness. All on the stage looked around worried, except Demyx, who suddenly grew very stern.

"Everyone evacuate the area!" Demyx shouted to the audience, who quickly began to panic, and run away from the mist. The woman in the audience, who was dressed like Demyx, took the flank of the panicked people. She pulled out several small daggers, placing them in between her fingers. From the mist shot small black child-sized creatures, with large yellow eyes, and flowing black antenna. They convulsed randomly as they moved toward the fleeing crowd. The woman tossed her daggers into the ground behind the crowd in between the creatures. The daggers sparked to life and created a wall of lightning to stop their advance. Demyx explained some things to his band mates, and jumped off the stage to stand next to the woman, creating many water humanoids with a strum of his sitar.

Sonic squirmed out of Felicia's hug, and moved to stand between his group and the black creatures. On the stage Ember created a wall of blue flames around the band, and any creature that got inside was quickly shut down by an energy fist from her guitar.

"What are these things?" Sonic asked anyone, as Midna floated down next to him oddly transfixed on the black creatures.

"I don't know, but they are creatures of shadow and darkness. They feel a lot like my people in the Twilight Realm." Midna said, as she floated toward them. Sonic reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hold on Midna, don't go down there alone." Sonic stepped up next to her, but was stopped by Chifuyu.

"They are classified as Heartless. Creatures of darkness that take the hearts of those they attack. Unfortunately aside from the random sightings, the several types we've seen, and their aversion to light energy, that's all we have on them." Chifuyu explained. **(D.O. Enemy Info: Heartless are the main adversary of the Kingdom Hearts game universe. They are beings born of the darkness in hearts. There are many variations, but can be classified mostly as Pureblood or Symbol Heartless. Pureblood are natural Heartless, and Symbol are artificially created Heartless.) **

"Can't we have just one day of peace, around here." Sonic huffed. Chifuyu nodded in agreement. She pulled a small laser pistol from inside her jacket.

"Kenshi, you and I are gonna help Demyx and his ally evacuate people. Sonic I think you have the best chances of warding them off." The Commander patted Kenshi on the back.

"Sonic, Princess Midna, Felicia be careful. We'll see you soon." Kenshi spoke, as the two humans took off, and Sonic turned to Midna. Felicia took up a place next to them, with a feral grin and her paws brought forward and claws out.

"Felicia are you sure?" Sonic said a bit off put by the feral smile.

"Those are friends and band mates down there Sonic. You better believe I'm sure."

"Alright then." He looked back to Midna. "Do you think you can communicate with them? Maybe get them to leave?" Midna turned to him with a worried expression.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it's worth a try."

"Alright stick close to me. Here we go." Sonic took off toward the oncoming group, Felicia bounded next to him, and Midna floated above them. Taking a large leap off a step he balled up and slammed into the nearest Shadow Heartless. The creature exploded into a black vapors, and a shining heart shape floated away from it. Felicia surprisingly did the same, as she ran into several before coming out of her roll. Sonic and Felicia hopped from Heartless to Heartless in his Spin Dash form and her balled form easily defeating the group. 'Anything Midna?' Sonic sent telepathically to Midna who floated above them concentrating.

'I can feel them now. Let me try.' She thought back before she opened her eye. "Listen to me creature of darkness and shadow. I am Midna Princess of the Twilight Realm. Heed my call and stop your advance." Black energy began to fly off Midna, as she poured her own power outward to the Heartless. Almost immediately all the dark beings stopped, turning to stare up at the Princess. They twitched in place, as the attacking stopped, and they heeded her call.

"Midna I think it is working. Can you tell them to leave." Sonic grew a huge triumphant grin. Felicia took the opportunity to charge the stage, and meet with her band.

"I'll try..." A dark laugh broke her words. From atop a pillar not to far away stood Ansem. He held out his right hand and gripped it into a fist. A stronger dark power exploded from him, to which the Heartless turned to.

"Continue your assault my Heartless. As for you darkling, your power is not enough to sway my forces. Still an annoyance is an annoyance, so." Ansem opened his outstretched right hand, and a small half red and half white ball grew to fist sized there. Ansem used his middle finger to press the gray button on the ball. The top red half flipped open and a bolt of violet light shot out of the ball into the sky. **(D.O. Info: This is a Pokeball. It is from the Pokemon universe to capture and house Pokemon.)**

The violet light formed into a figure. When the light subsided an orange and blue colored humanoid floated there. Its head egg-shaped with protruding rectangular spikes on the sides. It's eyes were simple white iris's among black sclera, against a blue face plate, with an orange sliver down the middle of the blue. It's body was orange and looked like a rounded hourglass. The chest had a large violet gem in the center of it. It's arms were made of two tentacles that winded around each other one blue one orange on each. It's legs were orange long pointed spikes.

"Deoxys take care of that blue creature there." Ansem said with authority, before he opened a black darkness portal in front of him and stepping into it. The portal and Ansem vanished, during which the Heartless resumed their attack. **(D.O. Character Info: Deoxys is a Psychic Type Pokemon from the game and anime series of the same name. It was created from an extraterrestrial virus exposed to a laser beam. Also known as the DNA Pokemon, it has the ability to change between four forms: Normal (Current), Attack, Defense, and Speed.)**

"That's it, tomorrow I'm asking for a vacation." Sonic groaned, as Deoxys charged up a multi-colored orb of energy in a hand that formed out of it's right side tentacles.

**PART 1, CHAPTER 4 END**

A/N: Okay first things first, I am sorry for the huge lapse in time between these chapters. As I said before my other story take precedence, and that precedence kinda made me take a week off of writing after two consecutive chapters for two weeks. Sorry again. However I hope you enjoyed the chapter. To those who are following this I hope it met with your expectations. I should be back with another chapter in a few weeks this time. See ya next time.

~ Wiggles

Full Song Setlist for the Concert

"Firework" by Katy Perry (Felicia)

"Daughters of Darkness" by Halestorm (Felicia and Ember)

"Ghost Town" by Shiny Toy Guns (Ember)

"Mambo" by Helena Paparizou (Felicia)

"Shut Up and Kiss Me" by Orianthi (Ember)

"In Too Deep" by Sum 41 (Scott Pilgrim)

"Was It a Dream" by 30 Seconds to Mars (Demyx)

"Take Me Out" by Franz Ferdinand (Scott Pilgrim)

**SonicCrazyGal:** Here's more. I hope you enjoy.

**Pokemaster94:** Indeed. Well I hope his identity was surprising.

**Z2010Deadmeat:** Well thank you kindly. Here have more. As for Flash and Sonic meeting I'm not to sure, but it sounds like something I could do. However I believe Flash is faster, at least unless sonic uses Ring enhancements or the Chaos Emeralds. A Goku and Sonic team up has been entertained in my brain pan. We'll have to see.


End file.
